Harry Tale
by kittyissac
Summary: Young Harry Potter, abandoned by the Dursley's for something out of his control, stumbles(more like falls) into a very different world. How will the timeline be changed now? And what will happen when Harry grows older
1. This is new

Harry Potter was far from a normal child. For one, he had no parents, they had died when he was only a baby. Two, sometimes, things he couldn't explain happened around him. Once, he'd turned his teacher's hair blue when he'd gotten upset. And three, his relatives absolutely hated him.

The third reason was the reason why he was so confused lately. For the past week, his Aunt and Uncle had been extra nice to them on their vacation in America. They fed him properly, and even let him stand close when they went out.

Even his cousin Dudley was nicer, though, not by much. It was confusing, and even a bit scary. He had no idea why the sudden change had occurred, but he had a bad feeling.

This bad feeling had only doubled when the four had stopped at the base of a large mountain for a picnic. As the 8 year old nibbled on a sandwich, his Aunt kept giving him almost sad looks, and had even began wrapping some food in a small pouch before his Uncle stopped her.

Uncle Vernon suddenly stomped up to Harry, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air.

"MY family will be heading off now. You, stay here. We've had enough of your freakishness. That little stunt you pulled two weeks ago was the last straw! We're leaving you here, and we better not see you again." His Uncle growled.

Harry's eyes widened. Two weeks earlier he had gotten a shock when his pinkie finger had suddenly seemed to have lost all of it's skin and turned to bone. Luckily, it had gone back to normal by the end of the day, but the damage had been done when Aunt Petunia saw it.

"Vernon dear… are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Harry looked at his Aunt as she spoke. She seemed nervous, and hesitant. He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to stop Vernon.

"Of course it is Pet! This boy has been nothing but trouble!" Vernon dropped Harry to the ground and ushered his wife and son back to the car, taking their things with them, and drove off. Leaving poor Harry all alone.

Frisk wasn't sure what to do anymore. They'd reset so many times in the past, trying to get the perfect ending. However, even when they thought they'd gotten it, the world had reset on it's own. At one point, they'd even killed everyone in their path, much to Chara's, the spirit that seemed to have attached to them, delight. They'd abandoned the route however when they faced Sans, unable to stand their own guilt anymore.

They sat on the patch of flowers that they fell onto in the beginning, thinking through what the should do this time. Chara was floating near them, staring.

"You could always try that 'kill everyone' route again. Go all the way through with it." The ghost suggested.

"No… I highly doubt that's the right way." They replied, glaring.

"Well- Do you hear something?" The ghost looked up, prompting Frisk to do the same. The two saw a small figure falling quickly towards them, a scream echoing through the cave.

Frisk easily moved away, letting the small figure crash down onto the flowers with a thump, watching as it's HP dropped down to 5/20.

"Well… that's new…" Frisk whispered.

Harry didn't know what was happening. As soon as he was left alone, he became scared. He wasn't sure what to do, so he began to walk. He walked and walked until he ended up tripping on a tree root, and falling into a hole he hadn't known was there.

The next thing he knew, he was staring up at another person, and his entire body hurt so badly from the already present injuries to the ones sustained from the fall.

"… you OK? Are… OK? Are you OK?" The person above him asked. He blinked a few times before sitting up slowly. His body was bruised and he was sure he had a broken arm.

"I… don't know." He mumbled, tears pooling in his eyes.

"That was a pretty bad fall… Can you stand?" The person stood and offered their hand. Harry timidly took it with his good arm, unsure if this was some kind of trick, but instead of getting upset they just helped him up.

"My name is Frisk. What's yours?" The person, Frisk, asked.

"I-I'm Harry… nice to meet you." He looked up at them, as they were almost a foot taller than him, though he was short for his age. He held his broken arm with the good one, trying not to move it too much.

"Nice to meet you too! Um… say, how old are you? I'm 10 by the way." Frisk said, looking proud that they were that age. Indeed they were, though, they felt so much older from all the timelines they'd been through.

"I-I'm 8…" Harry replied. Frisk was pretty surprised. Harry looked younger, at least 6. But, Frisk figured he was just short.

"Awesome! You're pretty strong for 8! You took that fall like a champ. So… do you want to come with me? We're both in the same situation… I fell down that hole too." Frisk explained, looking sheepish. They were a bit embarrassed about falling down that hole in the first place.

"O-Ok… thank you… um…" Harry paused, not sure what to address Frisk as. He couldn't tell if they were a girl or a boy.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm-I'm sorry if this is rude but… are you a girl or a boy?" Harry finally asked. He was nervous about asking, since with the Dursley's, he'd get a slap if he asked any kind of question. Truth be told, they'd slap him even if he didn't ask a question.

"Well… It changes. Sometimes I'm a boy and sometimes I'm a girl. So, instead of 'he' or 'she', just use 'they' instead." Frisk explained, with a patient smile on their face.

"I don't… get it." Harry felt bad for not understanding, how could someone be a girl sometimes but a boy other times?

"It's a bit complicated, but… the best way to explain it is, sometimes I feel like I'm a boy, and sometimes I feel like a girl. In any case, we should find a way out of here huh? We can talk about that later yes?" Frisk said, holding their hand out. Harry stared at it for a moment before taking the older child's hand,

The two walked out of the small area, and into a new one, where a certain flower was waiting.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the… Flower." Flowey had paused when he saw Harry. This was a new element, an unknown, which made this game all the more interesting. So, he decided to do his usual intro instead of just leaving right away like he'd been doing the past few resets.

"Hmm, you must be new to the Underground, Aren'tcha? Golly, someone ought to teach you how things work around here, I guess little ol' me will have to do! Ready, here we go!" Suddenly, the room went grayscale, and two, floating hearts appeared in front of them.

One was a bright red heart, while the other was considerably different. The second one was mostly white, however, there were parts of green poking out in some places, while a small bit was red. The most noticeable thing however, was that it was sideways.

"See those hearts! Those are your Souls! The very culmination of your being! Your Soul starts out weak, but can grow strong if it gains a lot of LV! What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! You want some love don'tcha?" Harry could only stare at the flower, once he snapped out of it, he looked at Frisk, who was biting their lip and staring at something below Harry.

He looked down and saw in front of, and a little below his Soul, was several boxes and lines of text.

Harry Potter LV: 1 HP: 5/20 He wasn't sure what the HP was. HP were his initials, was that what it stood for? He looked over and saw that Frisk had the same thing, only with "Chara" where his name would be. They also had the HP, so he figured it wasn't his name it stood for.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through, little… white… friendliness pellets." As Flowey talked, white pellets floated around him. "Get ready! Get as many as you can!"

The pellets flew towards him and Frisk, Frisk dodged out of the way, and so Harry did the same.

"Hey… guys, you missed… let's try it again." Flowey had an annoyed look on his face as more pellets formed.

"Just dodge them. Don't touch them." Frisk whispered to him. Harry nodded and did as he was told.

"Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? Run. Into. The. Bullets Friendliness Pellets!" Flowey threw more at them, which the two dodged. The flower suddenly got a furious look on his face.

"You know what's going on here. You just want to see me suffer." A circle of bullets formed around them, making Harry yell out and cling to Frisk. "DIE" The bullets came closer and closer but instead of killing the two of them, the bullets stopped and disappeared.

Flowey looked confused until a ball of flame came forward and knocked him away. A tall, goat looking creature walked in.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths. Do not be afraid children, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins, I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." Toriel moved closer and knelt in front of them.

"And what is your names?" She asked.

"I'm Frisk, and this is Harry." Frisk said, nudging Harry gently. Harry peeked out from where he'd hid his face in Frisk's sweater, and waved.

"It is very nice to meet you both. Oh dear, Harry, you are quite injured, let me heal you." Toriel reached her hand out, making Harry flinch slightly, but when her hand touched his forehead, he calmed, and he felt the bruises on his body fade, and it became a bit easier to breathe.

"What… just happened?" Harry asked.

"I healed you my dear. I know quite a bit of healing magic." Toriel explained. At the word 'magic' Harry looked surprised.

"B-but magic isn't real is it? I-I mean… that's what I've always heard…" Harry exclaimed. Toriel laughed a bit.

"Of course it's real! She's not a person in a costume I don't think, so she's probably some kind of monster." Frisk had a big smile on their face as they spoke to Harry.

"Whoa…" Was all he could say.

"Now, let us move on my children, I will guide you through the Ruins." Toriel walked away from them, and Frisk led Harry by the hand after her.

Chara watched the three walk away with a curious look on his face. This had never happened before in the previous timelines, and he was quite interested. He quickly followed after them, floating a few feet behind Frisk.

Every so often, Harry would look behind him, then immediately look away. At one point he leaned up to Frisk and whispered in their ear, making Frisk look back as well. They only smiled at him.

"That's just a friend, he's not going to hurt you. Promise." They whispered back. Chara's eyes widened. Harry could see him? This was certainly surprising, and Chara was more than excited to see what was going to happen now.

The two children and one ghost followed Toriel into a large room, with a set of large stairs at the back of the room. In front of the stairs was glowing star like object. Harry approached it and tried to touch it, but nothing happened. When Frisk touched it however, it made a noise.

"What was that?" Harry asked them.

"That? Um… well, I'll explain later OK? Promise." Frisk rubbed the back of their head nervously. Harry looked at the ground, trying not to pout at the lack of explanation. Frisk grabbed his hand again, and led him after Toriel. Other children would have been a bit upset about being treated like the child they were, Harry felt comfortable and safe when Frisk held his hand.

Toriel led them into a room with several buttons, and explained that there were many puzzles like that in the Ruins. Harry was a little worried since he wasn't the best at puzzles but he was sure going to try.

Toriel then led them into a room where she said there were two switches they needed to press and that she'd labeled them. Harry was able to find the switches easily, since they weren't pretty obvious. Although he had some trouble reaching the switches, so Frisk had to press them.

The next room they went into had a dummy in it, where Toriel told them to talk to it. Once he and Frisk got close, the thing that happened with Flowey happened again. The room went grayscale again, making Harry whimper.

Instead of getting attacked this time Harry's heart floated above the buttons that were there before. They were labeled "Fight", "Act", "Item" and "Mercy". Toriel had told them to talk to it so Harry went into "Act" and pressed "Talk" and Frisk did the same. Toriel seemed proud.

"Very good! You are very good!" She praised, making Harry feel happiness bubble inside him. The next room was bigger, and the path was kind of weird. Once they turned a corner however, the world went weird and a frog was in front of them.

"Hey there! I don't even need to kiss you, because you're already a prince!" Frisk said, making Harry stare at them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked. Frisk only smiled and pointed at the frog, who was blushing. Suddenly, the frog's name, Froggit, according to the text box, was yellow. Suddenly, Toriel appeared, glaring at Froggit, making him run off.

"That… was weird." Harry whispered, and Frisk nodded in agreement. The next puzzle they didn't have to do, since Toriel led the two through the maze of spikes. Harry had been paranoid that the spikes would come back up while they were walking on them, but relaxed when that wasn't the case.

They hadn't got two feet into the next room when Toriel said this:

"You both have done amazingly thus far… but I'm afraid I have a difficult task to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourselves. Forgive me for this." With that Toriel walked away.

Harry immediately began to panic. Why was Toriel leaving? Had she gotten tired of them? Of him? Frisk squeezed his hand and led him through the room. At the end of the room there was a pillar, and once they got to it, Toriel came out.

"Do not be afraid. It's just me, Toriel. I did not leave you. I was merely behind his pillar the whole time. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. I must go for a bit, and you will need to wait here. I will give you a cell phone so if you need anything, just let me know." Toriel handed the phone to Frisk, probably because they looked, and were, older. With that, Toriel left.

"Is… she gone forever? Did-did she leave us here?" Harry whimpered, tears in his eyes.

"What? No! She's not gone forever. Trust me. But, let's surprise her and leave, so that we can meet up quicker!" Frisk suggested.

"B-but won't she be mad?"

"I doubt it. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe little guy." Frisk said, comfortingly, and led Harry out of the room. 


	2. Of SOULs and Pie

The two children immediately got a call from Toriel as they left the room, making Harry tense up. But Frisk assured him that Toriel wouldn't be mad. They suddenly pulled out the phone again and called Toriel.

"Hello? This is Toriel."

"Hey Mom!" Frisk replied, making Harry cover his mouth. Why were they calling her 'mom' all of a sudden? Wasn't that going to make her mad?

"Did you just call me… mother? W-well, would that make you happy? To call me mom? Well then! Call me whatever you like. Does Harry share the same sentiment?" Toriel asked, and from the tone of her voice, she sounded a bit hopeful. Frisk looked at Harry, and he looked away, before nodding slightly.

Toriel was a very nice woman… err, goat woman, so Harry didn't really mind if she was his new mom, though he was a bit wary of her. Frisk hung up after Toriel expressed her happiness at being called mother, and led Harry further into the room.

In the room they entered, there was another glowy thing resting over a pile of leaves.

"Can… can you explain to me what it is now?" Harry asked, looking up at Frisk with pleading eyes.

"Well… see, I have a cool power. I can SAVE. Which basically means that if I die, I can go back to the last time I saved, and everything will be back to normal…" Frisk explained, rubbing the back of their head. "Or even if I don't die, I can go back if something messes up."

"R-really?" Harry had wide, amazed eyes as Frisk talked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool… though, dying kind of sucks. Plus, I'm mostly the only one who remembers what happened after every time I reload." Frisk sat down in front of Harry. "It's kind of weird. The only other people who can kind of remember is that flower, and a guy we'll meet later."

"Really? So… this isn't the first time this has all happened?" Harry was really confused, wondering if this had happened to him before, but he just didn't remember.

"Well… yes and no. This is the first time I've ever met you actually!" Frisk responded with a smile. "So… I don't know what's going to happen now. But that's the fun part!" Their face was lit up with a smile. They got up, preparing to move on, before they paused.

"Oh, I should explain something though. Whenever we get into a fight, ALWAYS Spare them OK?" Harry nodded in understanding after Frisk was done talking. "Great! Now, let's go!"

The two walked around the Ruins for a while, solving puzzles along the way. Eventually, they found a ghost, making Harry a bit scared, since the only ghosts he'd heard about were bad ones. But this one seemed to be pretending to be asleep.

"It's OK, just go over and give him a little push, so he'll move." Frisk urged. Harry did as he was told, but immediately went into a fight along with Frisk.

"Um… , I'm sorry for disturbing you!" Harry yelled, tears in his eyes. "But… we need to get going."

"Sorry…" The ghost started crying, and the two had to dodge the tears that fell. How tears could hurt them Harry didn't know. However, instead of getting upset or afraid, Frisk merely smiled patiently at the ghost, cheering it up a bit.

The next attack wasn't really an attack, but the ghost, Napstablook according to the text box, saying "Sorry, not feeling up to it right now".

"Hey, buddy, what do you call a sheep with no legs? A cloud!" Frisk joked, making Harry and the ghost smile a bit. He wasn't sure why Frisk was doing all this, but he supposed it'd make the ghost not fight them.

"Let me… try…" Suddenly, the tears that had been attacking them moved upwards, to make a hat atop the ghost's head. "Do you like it?"

"Wow! I love it!" Harry cried out with wide, fascinated eyes. Frisk nodded in agreement.

"Oh gee…" Napstablook said, looking sheepish. "I usually come to the ruins to be alone. But you guys are really nice. I'll go now… later…" The ghost disappeared, letting Harry and Frisk move on.

In a room across from the one they were in, they could see a room which seemed to have a sign and several spider webs in it. Harry read the sign as soon as they went in, seeing it was a sign for a Spider Bake Sale. He wasn't sure why spiders needed money, but he was curious as to what spider food tasted like.

"Can we buy something? I think we have enough Gold…" Harry asked, looking hopeful. He knelt down to one of the webs and smiled at one of the spiders.

"You're not scared of them?" Frisk questioned, kneeling down as well. The first time they'd entered they'd been a bit afraid of the spiders, and hadn't bought anything.

"Nuh uh. There were a lot of spiders in my cup -room back at my old house. I like spiders, they're cute!" Harry put 10 Gold in the web, and the spiders brought down a donut, as well as the three extra Gold he put in. "Oh! No, no, you can keep the three. You guys seem like you need some help… Um, may I ask why you're doing the bake sale?" He asked, tilting his head.

The spiders looked at each other before writing out something on a paper, that told them that they were trapped in the ruins and they couldn't go out because of the cold outside and needed money to get back together with the other spiders in another place farther away.

"Oh! Maybe Frisk and I can help? I mean… maybe we could hide you guys under our shirts and carry you? We'd keep you warm!" Harry suggested, but Frisk shuddered, not wanting to carry a bunch of spiders under their clothes. The spiders merely shook their tiny heads and thanked him anyway, much to Frisk's relief.

After a few more minutes of wandering, and another run in with the ghost, the two found their way to a dead end, as well as a Froggit.

"I just saw Toriel coming through here with some groceries, but I didn't ask what they were for. We're all too intimidated to talk to her…" The Froggit said, making Harry confused. Toriel seemed nice enough, so why were they intimidated.

In the next room, they found a toy knife. Dudley had one back at Number 4, but had broken it during a game of 'Harry Hunting'. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he followed Frisk out of the room, and into a larger one with a tree inside, surrounded by fallen leaves.

"Oh my, that took longer than expected…" Toriel walked towards the door, seemingly having finished her business, and put the phone to her ear, before spotting the two of them. "My children! What are you doing here? Are you hurt? You're… not hurt, that's good. I shouldn't have left you two alone for song long, it was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this. Er…" Toriel stopped when she said there was a surprise, most likely embarrassed that she had revealed it.

Harry… wasn't too fond of surprises. Surprises usually meant something bad. And although the rational part of him knew better, the majority of him was afraid that Toriel would hurt him as well.

"I suppose I cannot hide it any longer, let us come in and get you settled." Toriel led the two inside, and as soon as they stepped in, Harry could smell something amazing. It reminded him of a home long lost to him.

"Do you smell that? Surprise! It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I thought I'd make one to celebrate your arrival, so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." Harry could feel tears brimming in his eyes at the thought of Toriel making something for him, though he knew it was for Frisk as well.

"Thank you miss…" He whispered.

"I'm very glad to have you both here. It has been quite some time since I had visitors. I have another surprise for you. Follow me!" She exclaimed and led them down the hall to a door. "A room of your own! Well, you will have to share as the only other rooms I have are my own… and one unfinished room, I hope you do not mind."

Harry's eyes were wide. He actually got a room? And not a cupboard? He couldn't restrain himself from running over and hugging Toriel tightly.

"Thank you so much!" He yelled, then pulled away quickly in shame, preparing for a hit of some kind.

"It is nothing my dear. I am very happy to have you." She said, patting his hair gently. He sniffled and rubbed his teary eyes. "Oh my, you look quite sleepy, why don't the two of you rest up while I finish the pie?"

"That's a good idea. C'mon Harry." Frisk replied taking Harry's hand gently. There really was only one bed in the room, but it was big enough for the two of them if they squeezed together.

"Frisk… you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Harry said, looking down.

"No way! That floor is hard as a rock, I won't make you sleep there. Get in, I won't be upset." With a tiny nod, Harry did what Frisk told him to, curling up in the bed and closing his weary eyes. The bed was soft and the blanket warm, making him fall asleep almost instantly. It was the same for Frisk, every time they fell asleep right away.

When Frisk woke up, they were confused as to why the bed seemed smaller than normal, before they remembered what'd happened before, which brought a smile to their face. Sitting on the floor were two slices of pie, one for them and one for Harry.

Speaking of the boy, he seemed to be waking up due to Frisk's getting up. He wondered why his normally uncomfortable and cold cot was warm and soft. There wasn't the usual draft either. He finally opened his eyes to see an actual ceiling instead of the underside of the stairs. Then he turned and saw Frisk. He sat up quickly in shock.

"F-Frisk? It… wasn't a dream?" His tiny voice whispered, making Frisk smile and ruffle his hair.

"Nope! And guess what, we got pie!" The cried, holding out the slice for Harry to take. The plate was huge in his hands, and he took a small nibble off the end, making him smile happily.

"I-I don't think I can eat this all though…" He mumbled, looking at the plate sadly.

"It's OK, just save it for later." Frisk put their slice into their pocket, making Harry yelp in shock. Weren't their clothes going to get messy?

"It's OK! It won't make a mess or anything, it won't even squish. I don't know how, but I guess the magic keeps it from doing that." Frisk explained, pulling the pie out again, not even squished a little bit. Harry's eyes went wide and he slowly put the pie under into his pocket as well. It somehow fit despite being huge, and the weight of the pie was only barely there.

"How… does it do that?" Harry asked, looking up at Frisk with wide eyes. Frisk grinned and wiggled their fingers.

"Mmmagic~" They replied, making Harry giggle. He still wasn't used to the word being said so carelessly. He stood up and brushed some dirt off his pants, and he quickly turned around to the bed to see if he'd gotten it dirty, but somehow, the bed was perfectly clean, the only sign it'd been slept on was the messed up covers.

It was then that he saw that his fingers weren't the same as they had been when he woke up. His fingers were now only bones, making him scream.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Frisk immediately looked at Harry's hands, their eyes widening as well. "What the…?"

"I heard screaming! What is wrong?" Toriel suddenly threw open the door, a concerned look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for-for being a freak. I-I didn't… i didn't…" Harry's eyes were full of tears as he desperately tried to hide his hands. "I-I-I-" Frisk carefully took Harry's hands into their own, and when Toriel saw them, her eyes widened.

"My dear… what happened to your hands?" She asked, kneeling down.

"I-I don't know! I… this h-happened before but-but it went back to normal a-after so please don't be mad! I-I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again!" He yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks in waves now.

"You… do not appear to be injured. That is good but… Harry dear, may I see your SOUL?" Toriel said gently, putting a hand on Harry's head softly. Harry nodded, trying to blink the tears away. Toriel gently pulled out his SOUL gasping when she saw it.

"My child… that is a very unique SOUL you have… it is… very much like a Monster's… wait a moment." She looked a bit closer and gasped. "My child… this… Haha… you are very special indeed."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harry asked, sniffling.

"Y-yeah! What do you mean?" Frisk asked, looking a bit excited.

"Well, Harry dear, besides being sideways, a thing which I have not seen in a great many years, it seems as if you have more than one SOUL here. One seems to be wrapped around yours almost protectively and the other looks like it's stuck to yours." Toriel explained, first pointing to the white part, then to the red.

"R-really? How come?" Harry replied, scared. Why were there different SOULs on his? Was it bad?

"I think… we should talk to someone about this mom. I mean, maybe we could find out what's going on with his SOUL?" Frisk suggested, but Toriel shook her head.

"No, no, it's far too dangerous. The other monsters might not be so… accepting of you two. Go back to sleep children, I will be doing the same now as well. We will talk about this more in the morning." Toriel replied, standing up and giving the two a stern look. After a moment, she walked out of the room, and Harry could hear her entering the door next to them.

"Let's go." Frisk said as soon as they were sure Toriel was out of hearing range.

"Wh-what? But… she told us to stay here! And-and that it was dangerous out there." Harry whimpered.

"Harry, remember how I said that I've done this before? Don't worry, it's not as dangerous as Toriel says. Come on, there's a guy I know that I think can help us. Toriel might be upset at first, but she'll understand." Frisk took Harry's hand, not waiting for a reply, and walked quickly, but quietly out of the room. Frisk stopped briefly to write a letter.

 **"Dear, Toriel Don't worry, me and Harry are fine. We just left the Ruins to find someone to help us find out what Harry's SOUL is all about. If you want, you can come after us, we'll be fine.**  
 **Love, Frisk."**

The dark halls under the house briefly reminded him of his cupboard, and as they walked down the cold and silent halls, he became more uneasy. He wanted to go back upstairs, to wait for Toriel, but part of him was… excited to go against what he was told. It gave him a kind of rush that he'd never felt. So, he kept hold of Frisk's hand as they walked.

Eventually, they made it to a large door, Frisk walked up to it and began to poke around it until the door opened. The two walked down another long corridor until…

"Clever… verrry clever. But you know, no matter what you do. I won't give up." Flowey was waiting there. Waiting for them and looking at Harry with a sinister look in his eyes. "It's not everyday that a SOUL such as yours appears. This is faaar more interesting than our past games. See you later…" The flower laughed sinisterly and vanished. Harry looked up at Frisk, who only squeezed his hand tightly, but smiled a bit at him.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen." Frisk promised. Harry looked down before holding out his skeletal pinkie finger.

"Pinkie swear?" He prodded. Frisk locked pinkies with him and nodded.

"Pinkie swear! Now, let's go find a certain pun lover." Those words made Harry tilt his head curiously, but he didn't question it.


	3. Spooky Scary Skelebros

As soon as they exited the Ruins, Harry wrapped his arms around himself, shivering at the cold. He hadn't expected it to be so cold and there to be so much snow. He briefly got a flashback to when Uncle Vernon would lock him outside when it was cold, only for Aunt Petunia to let him back in a few hours later, and give him a blanket. He supposed she wasn't too mean, she was nicer than Uncle Vernon.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Frisk pulling him forward gently. He walked with them, getting a slightly uneasy feeling in his body. He felt like he was being watched. He kept looking around, expecting someone to be there. But there was no one.

There was a branch in front of them, too thick and heavy to pick up, but they just walked around it. However, once they passed it, there was a loud SNAP! coming from behind them. He turned and saw that the branch had been shattered like it was nothing. His breathing picked up in fear, but Frisk only smiled and pulled him along.

He could have sworn he heard someone behind them, but he didn't turn around, just walked faster, now pulling Frisk along until they reached a bridge, and Frisk froze. Harry whipped around and saw someone coming closer.

"Humans don't you know how to greet a new pal? Shake my hand." The figure held out it's hand and Frisk grabbed it, and it immediately made a farting sound. The figure chuckled.

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyway you're humans right? that's-" It was suddenly apparent now that the figure was out of the shadows, that it was a skeleton. A living skeleton. It made Harry hide behind Frisk peeking out timidly.

"Sans, you and I both know we've been through this before… I'm… kind of tired of pretending like the previous timelines haven't happened." Frisk sighed out, making the skeleton look away before huffing out a laugh.

"heh, you're right kid. anyways, who's the new kid? haven't seen him before." The skeleton, Sans, asked. Frisk smiled and gently nudged Harry out from behind them.

"I-I'm… Harry. Nice to meet you Mr. Sans." He greeted, his words soft.

"heh, you don't have to call me "Mr." anything kid. just call me sans." He replied, winking.

"Hey, Sans, listen, this is kind of… important. Harry's a bit… odd." Frisk explained. Harry looked at the ground, tears pooling in his eyes. "I mean, it's not a bad thing I don't think? But it's not something that's happened before."

"oh really? and what is it?" Sans asked, looking critically at the boy. Frisk gave Harry a patient smile and urged him to show Sans his hands. Harry did so, and Sans' eye sockets widened a bit, before he laughed.

"well, that's new." Was all he said.

"There's… also m-my SOUL…" Harry added, rubbing his eyes. Sans looked a bit confused before raising his hand, and Harry's SOUL popped out. Sans took a close look before reaching out and grabbing the white part of the SOUL, but only made Harry cry out in pain. Sans stopped and moved away.

"well, i dunno what it means that there's more than one SOUL there. but it being sideways means-" Sans was suddenly cut off by someone yelling.

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES WHERE ARE YOU?" The person yelled. Sans only chuckled and beckoned the two forward, until they came to an area where another skeleton was waiting.

"sup, bro." Sans greeted the other. The skeleton turned and glared at Sans, not noticing Harry or Frisk yet.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP BROTHER! IT'S BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RE-CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?" The tall skeleton yelled. Sans looked at Frisk and Harry and winked.

"not much papyrus. just talking with these humans. wanna try?" Sans asked, his shoulders slightly shaking.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE- DID YOU SAY HUMANS?" Papyrus as Harry now knew, turned and looked at Harry and Frisk, the latter of whom waved. "SANS! OH MY GOD THESE ARE HUMANS?!"

"well, one of them is at least. the other is a halfling." Sans explained, making the two children turn to Sans in shock.

"Um… Sans… what's a halfling?" Frisk asked, looking at the skeleton. Papyrus struck a valiant pose suddenly.

"I SHALL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU HUMAN! YOU SEE, WHEN A MONSTER AND A HUMAN LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH, THEY MAKE A BABY! THAT BABY IS A HALFLING! THEY HAVE THE MAGIC OF A MONSTER, AND THE MAJORITY OF THEIR BODY IS THE MORE PHYSICAL FORM OF A HUMAN!" Papyrus explained. "MOST HALFLINGS LOOK MOSTLY LIKE HUMANS, BUT CAN HAVE SOME MONSTER FEATURES AS WELL!"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at his hands. He curled his fingers a few times.

"that's right kiddo, you're half monster. looks like you're half skeleton." Sans said, chuckling. Papyrus let out a gasp of surprise and rushed over to Harry.

"HALFLING! YOU ARE HALF SKELETON! THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS! I DO NOT KNOW IF WE ARE DIRECTLY RELATED BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE ON THE ROLE AS YOUR BIG BROTHER! I WILL BE THE SECOND GREATEST OLDER BROTHER EVER!"

"S-second? Who's the first?" Harry asked, looking up at Papyrus.

"THOUGH HE CAN BE QUITE LAZY AND NEEDS A COOL GUY LIKE ME TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, SANS IS THE OLDER ONE OF US." Papyrus had a smile on his face, even larger than it usually was. Sans wasn't saying anything, though he looked happy. "HOWEVER! YOUR HUMAN FRIEND WILL HAVE TO COME WITH ME! I MUST CAPTURE THEM AND TAKE THEM TO THE CAPITAL!"

"Wh-what? Why? Th-they didn't do anything wrong!" Harry exclaimed, tears pooling in his eyes.

"N-NO LITTLE HALFLING! DON'T CRY! YOU SEE, YOUR FRIEND IS GOING TO HELP US SHATTER THE BARRIER! THAT'S WHAT'S KEEPING US ALL UNDERGROUND! ANYTHING CAN ENTER, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT! SO WE NEED YOUR FRIEND'S SOUL IN ORDER TO BREAK IT!" Papyrus' words only made Harry start to cry more. They were trapped down here? And they needed SOULs to get out?

"Wh-what about MY SOUL? C-can't you use that?" Harry suggested, but Frisk shook their head.

"There's gotta be another way! How about me and Harry help you guys find another way to get out?" They said, looking up at Papyrus and then looking at Sans. The shorter skeleton shrugged.

"we got nothing to lose bro, so why not? i'm sure undyne will understand." Papyrus seemed to think for a while until he let out a sigh.

"VERY WELL! WE WILL GO AND SEE UNDYNE AND EXPLAIN TO HER THE SITUATION! PERHAPS DR. ALPHYS CAN HELP AS WELL!" Papyrus suddenly bent down and picked Harry and Frisk up, placing them on his shoulders. Harry let out a yell of surprise and grabbed tightly onto Papyrus' skull, trying to keep his balance.

"LET US BE OFF!" Papyrus cried, walking off. Frisk and Harry had to hang on tightly to his skull, as his walk was uneven, making them jerk around a few times. As he walked, they encountered a few dogs.

Harry wasn't too fond of dogs, Aunt Marge's dog Ripper didn't like him, and he didn't like the dog back.

The first dog they met seemed to not be able to see well. He didn't seem to notice Harry or Frisk, being too focused on Papyrus and Sans

The next dog seemed eager to be pet and loved. Harry hesitantly reached out and patted the dog, the dog's neck extended into his hand, making Harry yelp. However, the dog continued to want pets.

It seemed like forever that Harry and Frisk pet the dog, though it was only about 10 minutes.

The third and fourth dogs were a couple, and were barking angrily at Harry and Frisk, not listening to Sans and Papyrus' protests that they were nice.

"hang on, i have an idea." Sans said with a wink. He quickly produced a bone from somewhere, and threw it far away, the two dogs chased after it. Frisk was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I wonder if Harry can do stuff like that too, since he's part skeleton." They wondered. The group all looked at each other.

"I… kinda want to know too." Harry whispered. Papyrus was beaming and set the children on the ground.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO TEACH YOU! NOW, HOLD OUT YOUR HAND AND FOCUS, FOCUS WITH ALL YOUR TINY MIGHT ONTO YOUR HAND. FOCUS ON MAKING A BONE WITH YOUR MAGIC! ANY BONE WILL DO!" Papyrus instructed.

Harry did as he was told and held out his hand. He shut his eyes tightly and focused on his hand. Eventually, a very tiny bone appeared in his hand. Barely the size of his thumb, but he was very proud of himself.

"I did it!" He cried, hopping up and down. Frisk cheered and clapped, and Sans did the same, albeit a bit more softly, but no less enthusiastic. Papyrus was grinning widely and he suddenly grabbed Harry into a hug, squealing.

"YOU DID IT TINY HALFLING! I AM SO PROUD!"

"Y-you can call me Harry… You don't have to keep calling me 'halfling.'" Harry muttered into the hug. He could feel the air being squeezed out of him, but he wasn't too mad. He found like he liked being hugged.

"VERY WELL TINY HARRY! WE SHALL CONTINUE WITH YOUR TRAINING AFTER WE GET TO THE SURFACE! MY BROTHER AND I SHALL TEACH YOU ALL WE KNOW! I AM VERY EXCITED!" With those words, the tall skeleton picked the human and half human up again, placing them on his shoulders.

There was a few more monsters around, and all looked at them with surprised faces. However, they didn't question it, either not wanting to hear a rant from Papyrus, or knowing that they wouldn't get a decent response from Sans, or both.

Walking through the snow was taking it's toll on Harry. Frisk felt fine since they had a sweater and rather long pants on. Harry however only had an old ratty shirt and a pair hole ridden pants. Papyrus must have felt how cold his skin was, and how much he was shivering, so he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Harry's neck. It was big enough that Harry could actually wrap it around most of his body.

"hey bro, we should get the kid something warmer than your scarf. don't want him to freeze right?" Sans suggested. "maybe one of your old sweaters would be good?"

"YOU ARE CORRECT SANS! I BELIEVE I HAVE SOME OLD CLOTHES HE COULD BORROW!" Papyrus replied. Harry was about to argue but Frisk gave him a look that clearly said 'Don't argue.' and Harry figured that there'd be no use arguing anyway, Papyrus seemed like the type to not give up once his mind was set.

As they entered the town, Harry could feel a kind of… warmth. It wasn't a physical warmth, it was still very cold, but more of an emotional warmth. This town seemed to radiate a kind of happiness and friendliness that just made Harry feel happy despite everything. He wasn't sure why he could feel something like that, but he chalked it up to the magic.

A few people waved to them as they passed by, not seeming to realize how out of place Frisk and Harry were. Eventually, they came to a house, next to which were two mail boxes. One was overflowing and one seemed to be empty. Papyrus unlocked the door and entered, setting Frisk and Harry on the ground once he was inside.

Sans closed the door behind him with his foot, then jumped onto the couch face first, making a loud THUMP as he did.

"SANS! YOU CAN'T BE A LAZYBONES RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO HELP OUR NEW FRIENDS!" Papyrus exclaimed, looking disapprovingly at his brother. Harry couldn't help but giggle a little at the reaction. "I WILL BE GOING TO MY ROOM TO FIND HARRY A BETTER SHIRT! YOU MAKE SURE THEY DON'T WANDER OUT AND CATCH A COLD!"

Papyrus sprinted upstairs and once the door to his room closed, Sans sat up.

"hey kid, mind if i see your SOUL again?" Sans asked. Harry was a bit confused but nodded. Sans took out Harry's SOUL, but instead of trying to peel off the white part, he turned it blue, and gently lifted it away. This time it didn't hurt Harry, but made him feel… uneasy. Harry's actual SOUL was now visible. It was a bright green, with a speck of red on a corner.

"hmm… well, this is definitely a monster SOUL…" Sans mused, he put the white SOUL back, and turned the red part blue. This made Harry whimper a bit. And as Sans tried to pull the red part away, Harry started crying.

"That… hurts. Real bad!" He cried out. Sans didn't stop however, instead, he pulled until the red part came off. Harry's scar had been turning red the entire time, and as soon as the red SOUL fragment was removed, it began to bleed. Harry only shut his eyes to the pain, used to things like that by now.

Sans seemed to produce a jar from nowhere, and put the tiny SOUL fragment inside. "heh, that things gone now. it wasn't really a SOUL… more like a… parasite leeching off yours kiddo. it's better that we got it off ya. i'mma take this thing to a friend of mine, have her analyze it." He said.

Frisk's eyes were wide, so was Harry's. Behind them, Chara floated, arms crossed, glaring at the SOUL fragment. He wasn't sure who or what that thing came from, but he KNEW that whoever or whatever it was, was absolutely batshit insane.

The entire time he'd been quiet, more curious than anything. When Mom said that Harry's SOUL was sideways, and had different SOULs latched on, he was confused, having never heard of anything like that before. And hearing that Harry was a so called 'halfling' made things even more confusing. No one had told him anything about that when he was alive, and so he was excited for something new to happen.

Though… looking at the SOUL fragment made him uneasy. It was similar to his own. He only had a shard of his SOUL left, just enough to keep him in the mortal realm as a spirit. His time as a spirit had made him a bit… unstable, most of his mind focused on the revenge against the humans for their mistreatment of him, and the guilt of harming Asriel. The latter only making the former more intense.

For all his time as a spirit he'd been vengeful, only focused on getting his revenge on humans, but looking at this SOUL, and seeing how utterly messed up the owner of it was, made him start to rethink his choices. He didn't want to end up as twisted and insane as that SOUL. For now, he would watch, and wait to see how things played out.

This was FAR more interesting than the previous timelines. He watched as Harry rubbed his eyes free of tears, and Frisk wipe the blood from the younger child's head. At that point, Papyrus walked down with a large sweater. It was a bit too big for Harry, but he seemed to like it.

Harry did indeed like the sweater. Though he'd worn hand me downs his whole life, this felt different. It felt more loving and kind rather than not wanting to buy him new clothes. The sweater was orange and had a rabbit on the front.

"Thank you so much Mr. Papyrus!" He yelled, smiling up at Papyrus. The skeleton went wide eyed.

"TINY HARRY YOU NEEDN'T CALL ME 'MR.'! IT MAKES ME SOUND OLD!" The skeleton replied, making Frisk giggle. Harry smiled softly and nodded. Suddenly, there was a loud growl in the room, coming from Harry. They all turned and looked, and he looked down at his stomach and blushed.

"seems like the kid's hungry… maybe we should take him and the human out for lunch eh?" Sans suggested.

"N-no! You don't need to. I'm not that hungry. I just ate a few hours ago. I've gone longer." Harry protested. The other three stared at him, wondering why he'd gone so long without food. It was slightly concerning.

"don't sweat it kid. we'd be more than happy to get you something to eat. c'mon." Sans didn't leave room for anymore protest as he walked out, giving Papyrus a look, making the other skeleton nod. Papyrus took Harry and Frisks' hands and followed his brother. 


	4. Keep an eye on the children

(Alright, time to get back to this one! When was the last time I update- ... oh... shit. Um, OK, this was waaaaaaay overdue. Sorry 'bout that! I... honestly have no excuse.)

Frisk tilted their head curiously as Harry knelt down on the ground in front of a small group of flowers. He seemed to be looking for something, so Frisk knelt down as well next to him, and looked as well, curious.

"what'cha doing kids?" Sans asked as he walked up to them. Harry turned to the skeleton and bit his lip.

"Well… we're going to see someone named Undyne right? And… you guys said Undyne is a girl?" Harry replied, earning a nod from Sans. "Well, aunt Petunia said that whenever you meet a girl you should bring her flowers, so I'm looking for some flowers to give Undyne."

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA! UNDYNE LOVES GIFTS! I'M SURE SHE'LL LOVE WHATEVER FLOWERS YOU BRING HER!" Papyrus called out, grinning. Harry gave a sheepish smile and picked a few flowers from the ground, holding them close to his body so they wouldn't get too cold.

The four of them walked further into the caverns, until they reached a place with some tall grass. There, was awaiting a person in a large suit of armor, who turned when they heard footsteps. They stomped up to the group, the metal boots clanking against the rock.

"Papyrus, what is that?" A voice echoed from the suit, making Harry tense. "Are those humans?"

"YES AND NO! ONE OF THEM IS BUT ONE IS A HALFLING! THEY WANT TO HELP US BREAK THE BARRIER!" Papyrus explained, gently pushing Harry and Frisk forward. The boy was shaking like a leaf, but Frisk only waved at the figure.

"You really want to help us break the barrier huh? Do you know what that means? That means you'll have to give up your SOUL human." The person, whom Harry assumed was Undyne, said. Her voice was serious and cold.

"W-well… um, we thought that maybe we can find another way! That won't require them to uh… die…" Harry squeaked out, his voice trembling. Undyne turned to him, her eye squinting behind the helmet.

"You're the halfling right? What are you doing here? And why are you so young looking?" She questioned.

"Um… I don't know…" Squirming nervously, Harry looked at the floor as he spoke. Frisk put a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to Undyne.

"To be honest, we're just as clueless about that as you but… we want to help you guys go free! We were thinking because Harry is a halfling maybe he can help break the barrier! Plus, I'm pretty determined, so I won't give up until we break it!" They yelled, smiling at the monster.

Undyne looked at the two skeptically for a bit, then turned her attention to the two skeletons. Papyrus was grinning, albeit a bit nervously, while Sans just shrugged.

"it's worth a shot right? alphys might be able to figure something out." Sans said in his usual laid back tone. Undyne groaned, unable to bring herself to argue. It wasn't a bad plan, but she didn't quite know how powerful a halfling was, and if one was powerful enough to break the barrier. But, the kids seemed genuine.

"Alright fine. But if you two try anything funny, I'll beat you up." She said, taking off her helmet. Harry bit his lip and held out the flowers to Undyne.

"Th-thank you for giving us a chance. These are for you." He mumbled, still looking down. "I-if you don't want them I understand-" He was cut off by Undyne squatting down and taking the flowers from him gently.

"Err, thanks punk. I'm not sure where to put 'em but thanks." She replied, grinning. She put the flowers in her pocket, trying her best not to crush them. "You guys said you wanted to talk to Alphys right? You guys head off first, I gotta change out of this heavy armor. Later!" With that, Undyne ran off, leaving behind a very relieved human and half human.

"THAT WENT BETTER THAN EXPECTED!" Papyrus declared, hands on his hips and chest(?) puffed out proudly. "I WAS AFRAID UNDYNE WOULD BE TOO STUBBORN TO LISTEN TO US BUT APPARENTLY SHE'S IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY!"

"might've been 'cause you were here bro." Sans remarked with a wink. "glad it went well though, now we can go see dr. alphys and have her check some things out."

Harry paused. 'Dr. Alphys'? The person they were going to was a doctor? He didn't like doctors that much. Although his Aunt and Uncle rarely took him to the doctors, the doctors they did take him too were mean and… ignored some of the more questionable things about Harry's condition.

The boy was broken out of his thoughts by Papyrus picking him up again, along with Frisk. The four walked through Waterfall for a while before Harry asked to be let down to look at the echo flowers.

It was nice walking through the area, it was calm and the smell of earth and water calmed him. However, the peace was broken when they walked past a gray door. It was odd, although sans and Papyrus didn't seem to notice it. Frisk glanced at it but started to walk away before Harry approached the door. Their hand raised to try and stop him, but they shrugged and opened it with him.

The room inside was a light gray, and the only person inside was… it almost looked like a skeleton but had a strange, melted like appearance. The figure jumped a bit as the two entered and looked around, as if looking for an exit.

"Um… hello? Are you OK?" Harry asked, approaching the person. They seemed to speak but the sound was unusual, like a mix of static and gibberish. "I-I'm sorry… but I can't understand you."

The person came closer, almost sliding across the floor. Suddenly, an extremely cracked and fragmented SOUL appeared in front of them, causing the figure to gain a shocked look on it's face.

Harry slowly approached the SOUL and placed a hand on it, and he could feel… something in his own SOUL stir and the cracks in the other's SOUL seemed to fill in, causing the figure to gain a more… solid form, gaining legs and arms instead of floating hands.

"Oh! Let me help!" Frisk shouted, running over and putting their hand on the SOUL as well, their own glowing brightly, causing the cracks to glow red as well as the SOUL healed, the combination of magic and determination seeming to fix whatever was wrong with it.

The figure backed away when the remaining cracks had filled in, taking a look at it's appearance.

"This is… interesting." The figure, apparently a man from his voice, spoke.

"A-are you OK sir? Um… what did I do?" Harry asked, tears forming in his eyes out of fear.

"You… did something remarkable children… Thank you… very much. My name is Doctor Wingdings Gaster." The man smiled at the children, kneeling down and holding out his hand.

"Are you a skeleton? Are you perhaps related to two other skeletons named Sans and Papyrus?" Frisk asked quickly, their eyes widening slightly. Gaster chuckled.

"I am indeed. They are my sons… I have not seen them in a long time… You see I was… not quite dead, but not quite alive either. I was in a limbo, unable to interact with the outside world… my existence was erased from the universe, however… it appears that you two were able to find a way to get around that, as well as bring myself from whatever void I was trapped in." He explained. "You two are quite powerful for how young you are."

"W-we are?" Harry was absolutely shocked as well as unbelieving, however Frisk seemed to be proud of it.

"If you're their dad then come with us! We're going to get everyone out of the Underground! You can reunite with your family! They'll be so happy!" The older child was bouncing up and down in excitement. Gaster seemed to agree and smiled at them.

The three exited the room, Frisk leading the way with Harry in the back, and immediately heard Sans and Papyrus calling for them.

"HUMAN?! HALFING?! WHERE ARE YOU TWO? DID YOU TWO GET LOST?"

"kids, if this is a joke it ain't funny"

"We're over here! We found someone!" Frisk yelled, and the two younger skeletons ran over, freezing when they saw Gaster.

"D-DAD?"

"n-no way…"

Meanwhile…

Toriel woke up slowly, feeling groggy and well rested. Once she got out of bed she went into the next room, ready to wake up the two children, but didn't see them.

Not too worried yet, she walked into the living room, expecting to see them there, but instead found a note, and dread filled her body as she read it.

"Those foolish children… they have no idea what they've gotten themselves into…" She whispered to herself. She debated for a moment whether to let them go, and hope for the best, or to go after them.

She recalled all the times she'd sat back and let the other children die, letting them go instead of stopping them. She remembered how she'd just hid in the Ruins instead of confronting Asgore for his misdeeds.

Feeling determination well up inside her, Toriel steeled her nerve and down the stairs, seeing the door to the Ruins wide open.

"Those two are in SO much trouble…" She growled under her breath.

Meanwhile… again…

Chara watched Harry and Frisk interact with the two skeledorks and the weeaboo fish lady with mild disinterest. This was far too boring and predictable! The two were just blowing through the Underground with friendliness and FLOWERS! The two didn't even run into fights anymore, not with Papyrus and Sans with them.

It was only when Gaster came into the picture that Chara became interested again. It shocked him that the two were able to bring Gaster out of the void so easily… Frisk couldn't have done that by themselves, and it seemed that when the human and halfling teamed up their power increased immensely. He had to admit, it was fascinating to know how powerful they were.

Now he watched as the skeleton family reunited, Papyrus hugging Gaster tightly and Sans looking away, obviously crying.

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT YOU EXISTED! I'M THE WORST SON EVER!" Papyrus sobbed out, hugging the scientist with all his might.

"I-it's not your fault Papyrus… It's… nice to see you all grown up." Gaster chuckled.

"jeez old man… where've you been all this time?" Sans asked, rubbing his eye sockets with his sleeve, turning around.

"Well… I've been, inbetween worlds, it's very complicated and would take quite a while to explain. But… you can thank these two for helping me. I'm not entirely sure how they did it, but I am very grateful." Gaster said, turning his head to Harry and Frisk, the latter of whom had their hands on their hips proudly.

Papyrus let out a squeal of delight and scooped up the children and his brother into a hug as well. Frisk and Sans laughed at Papyrus' enthusiasm while Harry went a bit tense before relaxing into the embrace.

"Hey, P-Papyrus, weren't we going to see Alphys? M-maybe she can figure out how Harry and I did it!" Frisk squeaked. "A-also, h-humans kind of need air to survive and I can't breathe!" Papyrus yelped and let the others go.

"I AM SO SORRY HUMAN! I WAS UNAWARE! BUT YOU ARE CORRECT, LET US GO AND SEE DR. ALPHYS!"

"yeah, i wanna ask her some questions… and maybe get these kids a check up, i mean, they fell down here and they might have some injuries we can't see." Sans said, looking straight at Harry.

Earlier, while Harry had been changing into Papyrus' old sweater, Sans had saw some… less than pleasant marks on the boy's body, greatly worrying him. He wondered just how Harry had fallen down, and what kind of life he'd had before that.

Harry squirmed slightly under Sans' gaze, but was distracted by Frisk putting a hand on his head.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure Dr. Alphys is really nice!" They said, smiling widely. Harry gave a tiny smile back and the five of them were off.

Once they'd reached the Lab, the two children were worn out, having to be carried by Papyrus again. As soon as they entered, a yellow lizard like creature ran up to them.

"This is… I can't believe it!" She cried, staring at Harry and Frisk. "I-I mean, I saw you guys on the monitors but I didn't believe it! This is amazing!"

"whoa, alphys, calm down. it's not that big a deal. we actually need your help with some stuff, like figuring out what's up with this kid's SOUL and how the two of them brought my dad back from limbo." Sans explained.

"Perhaps it's better if we do introductions first, I think how fast this going is scaring the children." Gaster said, looking at Harry in particular, who was clutching Papyrus' scarf tightly.

"O-oh, of course. I'm Dr. Alphys, the royal scientist. Um… it's nice to meet you two!" Alphys greeted, smiling a bit.

"I'm Frisk!"

"I-I'm Harry…"

Alphys then turned to Sans after giving the children a small wave. "Um… you said there was something up with one of their SOULs?" She asked, and Frisk nudged Harry, prompting him to wave at Alphys. Papyrus set the younger child down.

"GO ON LITTLE HALFLING, DR. ALPHYS WON'T HURT YOU!" The skeleton encouraged. Harry approached her slowly, and his SOUL floated out, causing the lizard to gasp.

"I-incredible! I've never seen a halfling SOUL but… I'm pretty sure they don't have two colors…"

"three, there was another… little problem that i took care of." Sans replied, pulling out the jar with the SOUL fragment. "it was leeching off the little guy's SOUL like a parasite. maybe you could take a look at it." Sans then paused, taking a look at the white part of Harry's SOUL again. "weird… it looks… smaller than before."

"Smaller? How?" Harry asked. At that moment, the on the other side of the room slammed open violently and a tall, gangly looking person walked in, high heels clacking against the floor.

"ALPHYS DARLING I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF YOUR HELP! I'VE BEEN TRYING OUT MY NEW FORM BUT I AM HAVING SUUUCH TROUBLE WITH THE BATTERY… life…" The person, a man if Harry had to guess from the voice, paused as he saw the children and skeletons.

"M-Mettaton! Oh, you came at a bad time… Umm…" Alphys muttered, but before she could say anymore Mettaton, as Alphys called him, walked forward with a grin on his face.

"Oh my! Aren't these two just absolutely darling! They're human yes? This is quite dreadful though, I was hoping to meet humans for the first time on the surface!" Mettaton cried out a bit too dramatically.

"ACTUALLY! WE'RE HERE SO THAT DR. ALPHYS CAN FIND OUT A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE WITHOUT HARMING THE HUMAN OR HALFLING!" Papyrus said, a big grin on his face, seeming very happy to be in Mettaton's presence.

"Ooh? Is that so? A halfling? That is so fascinating! Ah… your SOUL…" The robot commented, looking at Harry's SOUL.

"That's actually something we're trying to figure out, why his SOUL looks like that… Mettaton! Maybe you can help… um, it'd require leaving your body for a little bit but maybe you can investigate that SOUL…" Alphys muttered.

"Leave his body? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ooh, this is sooo embarrassing, but yes, this body is just a shell that this sweetheart Alphys made for me! I'm a ghost and she made me this body! It's very sweet of her. I suppose I can do it, though it'd be a bit difficult…Ah, but if it can help us get to the surface I'll do it!" Alphys smiled at Mettaton's agreement and ran off to get something. She returned with a small remote.

"A-Alright, I can calibrate your body so that you can leave the body, let's see what's going on!" Alphys pressed a few buttons and after a moment a pink spirit exited the body.

"Here we go! Swan Dive!" It called out before diving into Harry's SOUL.

Inside the SOUL…

Mettaton looked around curiously at the white-ish green area around him, before swimming around, glancing at various memories, frowning at some of them, making a note to tell the others about what he saw, before coming across… another skeleton?

"Hello? Who are you?" He called out and the skeleton turned around, giving him a small smile.

"Hello there, I… wasn't expecting you…" She, from her voice, said.

"You must be that other SOUL attached to the halfling's. Who are you?" Mettaton asked, hands on his nonexistent hips.

"I'm not here to do any harm. I am Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Or… well, what's left of her. You see, when Harry was a baby, I was murdered, but my SOUL was determined enough to latch onto Harry's to protect him from the man that killed me, and it worked. When he was almost killed my SOUL saved him from certain death." She explained.

"How did you get to the surface though?! Monsters have been trapped Underground for so long."

"Well, from what I know, a few skeletons managed to hide away from the humans, using various spells and glamours to hide as humans. When I was a baby, my mother, who was old and about to die, used her last bit of strength to cast a powerful glamour on me, disguising me as human for about 18 years, and left me on a human's doorstep with a note that could only be opened by me. When I turned 18, I read the note, which contained an explanation of my heritage and the spell to keep my human appearance… my husband… didn't know until we were about to be married. He was upset at first, but soon moved past it and we were wed. When Harry was born, I cast the glamour on him to hide his more… skeletal features." When Lily was done explaining, Mettaton had genuine tears in his eyes, touched by love this woman had for her son.

"Oh my… so you have been protecting your son all this time." He said, earning a nod from the skeleton.

"Yes… though, I wasn't able to completely protect him. A fragment of my killer's SOUL also latched onto Harry's, but the other skeleton, Sans was it, removed it. I am grateful. I also helped heal the other skeleton, Gaster's SOUL. I could… feel the love he had for his sons and I wanted to help. My power was very much drained, but I'm still here. Please, when you leave here, tell my son I love him. And please, protect him." The ghost agreed and left the SOUL, returning to his body.

"S-so, what'd you find out?" Alphys asked. Mettaton relayed what Lily had told him, and by the end of his story, Harry was in tears.

"S-so m-mom didn't die in a-a car crash? She-she died protecting me? And-and she loves me?" The boy sobbed, trying to hold back his tears. Frisk hugged him, rubbing his back.

"And… she brought me back to life… because she related to me… this is… I am very grateful to her…" Gaster said, kneeling next to Harry and patting his head. "Your mother is a wonderful person Harry."

"yeah kid. i mean, monster SOULs don't live outside their body for long, but for your mom's to survive long enough to protect you, she must've been very determined. its impressive." Sans agreed, hands in his pockets.

"DO NOT CRY HARRY! THIS IS A HAPPY MOMENT! YOUR MOTHER SAVED YOU! IT'S VERY SWEET! AND IF SHE HADN'T YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE TO MEET ALL OF US!" Papyrus added, a nervous smile on his face.

"I-I know but… wh-why did she have to die? Why-why couldn't she have stayed?" The young child asked, his shoulders shaking.

"I don't know Harry, but even though she's gone, you have the fact that she loved you alot, and now you have us! And we'll make sure you're happy OK? So c'mon, dry those tears." Frisk said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"O-Ok…"

"There is… one more thing darlings. While I was in there, I saw some… memories that were quite unpleasant. I never knew there could be vile humans like the ones I saw in those memories." Mettaton butted in, making Harry freeze.

"What do you mean?" Gaster asked.

"Well, from what I saw a whale, a horse and gorilla in a wig were being quite cruel to this little cutie here! It's a tragedy…" Everyone's eyes were on Harry, who curled in on himself, hiding his face.

"Harry… can you take off your shirt for me? I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna look OK?" Gaster's voice was soft, and Harry sniffled, taking off his shirt, revealing several old scars.

Gaster stared at the scars for a few moments before helping the child put his shirt back on.

"Harry, Frisk, why don't you go upstairs while we talk OK? I'm sure Alphys has some books you can read." He finally said. Frisk grabbed Harry's hand and ran upstairs.

"From what I saw, the scars ranged from burn scars and some from what was most likely a belt of some kind." The ex-royal scientist's voice was stern, and he could see everyone in the room feel different levels of rage.

"what the hell? why?" Sans asked, his eye sockets going dark.

"I'm not sure. I'm positive that Harry didn't deserve it though. Whatever the case, it's most likely left several emotional scars as well as physical ones."

"WHAT… SHOULD WE DO?" Papyrus asked, his voice shaky. He was mad, but mostly confused why someone would do something so horrible to another person.

"Well, for now, we just be careful not to do anything that would upset him too much, and let him know that we're not going to hurt him, that we're here for him. That's the best we can do for now. I'm not a psychologist, and I'm guessing Alphys isn't one either." Gaster mused, sitting in a chair.

"That's a good idea… um… let's go see if he needs anything for now, and st-start on the letting him know we're not going to hurt him thing." Alpys suggested, leading the way upstairs once everyone nodded.

However, the children were not upstairs… and the door to the basement was open…


	5. True Lab and True Love

"Frisk… are you sure this is a good idea? I mean… we don't even know what's down here." Harry whimpered, clutching the human's sleeve. Frisk only gave him a small smile putting a hand on his head in comfort.

"It'll be OK. I know what's down here… just… don't freak out OK. The things down here may look scary but they're not mean." They replied, leading the younger child through the halls. The first thing they ran into was what looked like a mixture between gelatin, a mermaid and a bodybuilder.

"A̕m ̛͞͞I̛ ̀̀͞p҉͢r̕e͠t͟t͝y?̡" The thing asked, making Harry yell and hide behind Frisk. The human merely smiled at the monster and began to hum, seeming to calm it down. They then backed up a few steps, calming it down more. Finally, they flexed, completely calming the monster. Frisk slowly approached it, holding out their hand.

Harry, remembering what had happened with Gaster, and seeing how… melty this creature was, reached out his hand too. The thing put one of it's hands on theirs….

But nothing happened.

Harry looked at the ground, wondering why it hadn't worked. Frisk frowned but patted the creature's hand gently. The creature slid away sadly, leaving the two children to themselves.

"Why… didn't it work?" Harry asked, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I don't know little guy… I don't know."

Meanwhile…

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Alphys yelled, pacing.

"They only went into the basement though? What's bad about that?" Gaster asked.

"That's… well… I… Ooh… I'm so sorry!" The lizard monster cried, beginning to explain the situation. Gaster was a bit shocked, but not horrified, he'd done terrible experiments himself.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO FEEL BAD ABOUT THAT ALPHYS! AFTER ALL, YOU WERE TRYING TO DO A GOOD THING!" Papyrus said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"B-but…"

"Alphys, you don't need to feel bad, it's OK." Everyone's head turned to the front door, where Undyne was standing. The fish monster walked forward and knelt in front of her friend.

"You… were trying to help, and yeah you messed up, but that's OK! We're not going to think less of you for it." She continued, staring into Alphys' eyes.

"U-Undyne… you…" Alphys began to sob, burying her face into the larger's chest. Undyne stroked the other's back gently, making shushing sounds.

"Shh, it's OK. It's OK."

"Undyne… I thought… I thought you would hate me because of this… I… I… I think you're really neat and… I don't want you to hate me…" Alphys sniffled, making Undyne pause.

"Alphys, I think you're pretty neat too. I mean, you're a giant nerd but you have a lot of passion! It doesn't matter what you do, you always give 100%. That's amazing! You're amazing Alphys. I promise." Undyne pressed a small kiss to Alphys' forehead, causing the dinosaur monster to go bright red.

There was a small sound of clicking, and they all turned to Mettaton who was taking pictures.

"M-Mettaton?! What are you doing?" Alphys yelled, covering her face.

"This is just too cute of a moment to NOT take photos of! After all, a picture is worth a thousand words! Besides, it's nice to see you FINALLY get together, you two have been pining over each other for so long I was expecting us to get to the surface before you two got together!" The robot cried, draping himself across a table dramatically.

"um... i hate to break up the happy moment but, if you guys have forgotten, there are two children downstairs with alphys' experiments and we don't know if those experiments are hostile. and, those two children are our only hope of getting to the surface." Sans spoke up, pointing to the door.

"OH FUCK!" Undyne shouted, jumping to her feet.

"D-d-don't worry! Those guys are hostile! I mean, they're a little grumpy if they don't get fed but they aren't dangerous!" Alphys assured, rubbing the back of her head.

"Still, it's best if we retrieve the children before they get hurt. Lord knows how much trouble children can get into." Gaster mumbled, looking at his sons.

Meanwhile, in the basement…

Harry looked at the blank television screen curiously, listening to the sound coming from it. Someone who Frisk called Asriel was talking to someone named Chara, which was the same name as the ghost that followed Frisk around

Harry turned to said ghost and looked at him curiously. The ghost merely turned away, looking at the wall. Harry then turned to Frisk with the same expression.

"Well… that's uh… It's not really my place to talk about it. Besides, you're a bit too young to understand…" They explained. Harry pouted.

"I'm only two years younger than you!" He yelled, hands on his hips. Frisk giggled a little and led him away, deeper into the bowels of the lab.

"Do you hear that?"

"Y-yeah and it sounds a lot like…"

"CHILDREN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" The two children turned and saw Toriel stomping her way towards them. Harry hid behind Frisk, tears building in his eyes.

"What were you two thinking?! Running off on your own into an unknown place! You could've been killed!" She screamed finally getting to the two. Harry was whimpering and hiding his face in Frisk's sweater. "You have no idea how worried I was!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Harry whimpered, gripping Frisk's sweater tighter.

"But mom, we're OK! We knew that we'd be fine. Plus, we're fine. We managed to talk to them and get them to let us try and break the barrier without using our SOULs!" Frisk protested, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Toriel was about to continue yelling but realizing how afraid Harry was she calmed down.

"My children, I am not angry… I was merely afraid for you two. I was so worried that you would be killed. You should not have gone on your own. Yes you are safe, but you didn't know that you would be…" Toriel said softly, kneeling down.

"B-but we did… F-Frisk said they knew Sans from all the times before and that he'd help us." Harry mumbled, making Frisk tense up.

"What are you talking about child? 'Times before'?" The goat woman asked, tilting her head.

"he means the previous timelines. kiddo i think it's time you came clean about all those timelines eh? better to get it out of the way now than to have everyone else find out some other way." Sans urged, walking around the corner with the others.

"Yes… that would be best. After all, if we are going to break the barrier there would be no more need for the resets after this." Gaster agreed, nodding.

"I… DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT BUT YES HUMAN! YOU SHOULD TELL EVERYONE!"

"I… OK… There's no harm I guess… So, what he means is…" Frisk began to tell everyone about their power to SAVE and RESET, and how there had been many timelines before this one. They left out the genocide timeline however, not wanting to worry anyone. They also mentioned how this was the first time that Harry had appeared.

"So… what you're saying time travel is involved? That's never a good sign…" Alphys groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Whoa.. that's freaking awesome!" Undyne cried, a sparkle in her eye.

"That is… I see… well, even so, you should have told me about what you were doing my child… I was so worried for you both. I feared that you were dead…" Toriel whispered, gently hugging the two.

"I'm sorry… p-please don't be mad… I won't do it again…" Harry pleaded, burying his face into Toriel's shirt.

"No, no, I'm not angry. I was only worried. I'm very glad that you are safe. But knowing you two are alright makes me much more calm." She pet the two children's hair gently, shushing Harry as he cried.

Frisk was much more calm, but was hugging Toriel tightly all the same.

No one but Chara noticed a certain yellow flower watching them from the end of the hall…

( _Everything I touch turns to angst_ )


	6. A deal

Harry buried his face into Toriel's fur, making a small sound at the warmth. He could hear the others talking but he was far too tired to really listen. He looked over and saw Frisk sitting on Toriel's other shoulder, their face also resting in the soft fur. After all that'd happened that day, the two were exhausted.

While the two children slept, the adults talked amongst each other. Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton had decided to stay back at the lab, while Alphys worked on Mettaton and talked with Undyne.

"so, why do you think their little thing worked on you but not on alphys' experiments?" Sans asked his father, walking alongside Toriel.

"My theory is, that since their SOULs were technically still intact, and their bodies were in the physical realm, unlike my own, that there was nothing for their powers to fix. That, and perhaps Lily Potter's SOUL did not act to heal them, unlike with myself. However, this is only speculation." Gaster mused, one finger on his chin.

"Either way, I am disappointed in Alphys for doing something like that." Toriel muttered.

"MISS QUEEN, I MUST DISAGREE! ALPHYS WAS DOING IT FOR A GOOD REASON, EVEN IF SHE MESSED UP! BESIDES, SHE'S WORKING ON REUNITING THE FAMILIES! THAT SHOULD MAKE UP FOR SOMETHING." Papyrus spoke up, looking a bit nervous about speaking against the queen.

"That's… true. Thank you Papyrus. For now, let us continue to the castle, we must… speak with Asgore." The goat monster replied.

"My Lady, from what I understand you are upset with him, however, please, remember, that while what he did was cowardly, he had the Underground's best interests in heart." Gaster said, looking ahead.

"True, but he could've gone to the surface after only one SOUL." Gaster bit back a 'Look how well that went last time a monster went up to the surface.' retort at Toriel's words. He was wise enough not to bring it up however. The spirit following them however was not as kind, yelling at his adopted mother. Though no one but Harry, Frisk and Gaster could hear him.

The group made their way through the Underground, Toriel giving a glare to any monster who attempted to ask them anything. As they passed through MTT resort, Toriel gave a disapproving glare to the fact that the fountain had been altered to have a statue of Mettaton inside.

Eventually, they made it to the castle. Walking through the halls Toriel had a nostalgic look on her face. In her old house she walked around, running her hands over several of the objects inside. She peeked into her and Asgore's old room, seeing it just the same as it had been so long ago. She paused outside of Asriel and Chara's room, then refused to go inside.

None of the skeletons made a move to speak to her, merely looking at her with concern in their eyes. Toriel did not give them a glance as she walked down the stairs, not even waiting to see if they followed or not.

They soon came to the hall outside the throne room, and Toriel gently shook the children on her shoulders to wake them.

"We are here my children. The adults need to talk for a while, so you two wait here." She said, patting them on the head.

"But mom! We want to talk too! Besides, we're the ones who are going to help break the barrier so shouldn't we talk as well?" Frisk replied with a pout.

"the kid's got a point. i mean, if they're going to help us out they should have a say." Sans agreed. Looking around, Toriel saw that the other two skeletons agreed, making her sigh.

"Very well. Come." They entered the throne room, where Asgore turned, prepared to make a greeting, only to freeze at the sight of his ex-wife.

"Tori… you came back." He said in a soft voice.

"Do not 'Tori' me Dreemurr.I am only here because I refuse to let you harm these children that are trying to help." The woman replied. Asgore had a sad look on his face before processing her words and seeing the children.

"Hello there. I was… not expecting you. I had heard about a human and a halfling roaming the Underground but I was not prepared for you two so soon. You… wish to help? You DO know what that entails correct?" He asked. Frisk and Harry nodded.

"But we thought there might be another way! 'Cause me and Harry helped get Gaster out of the void or whatever so we thought maybe we could break the barrier!" Frisk yelled, doing a kind of double fist pump.

"A different way? Well, I suppose that is possible. I have not heard of any other way but… you two are willing to try, so I will try as well." The king said with a smile.

"Excellent! I was not sure this would work. My king, I will aide in any way I can." Gaster sighed. Asgore looked at the skeleton and smiled.

"Gaster! My friend, I have not seen you in ages! The children said you were in… a void? I am not sure what they mean but I am very happy to have you here. I am not sure how this will work but-" Asgore was cut off by a vine coming out of nowhere and tying him up, as well as everyone else besides Frisk and Harry. Frisk immediately stepped in front of Harry, looking bravely at the flower that had popped up in front of them.

"You idiots! You think that just because that little shit is here things will just go smoothly? As if! No, I won't let this happen. Frisk, you might have beat me before but this world reset even AFTER you got the 'best' ending! This will just go on forever and ever! And truthfully, I don't mind! I LOVE playing with you. And we even have a new playmate!" Flowey exclaimed, an evil look on his face.

"Wh-what? What do you mean? 'Best' ending? I don't understand!" The eight year old wailed, tears in his eyes. His new friends were wrapped tightly up in Flowey's vines, seemingly unconscious.

"I… I thought that after getting monsters onto the surface things would be fine but… No. I don't know what to do now!" Frisk replied, biting their lip.

"That's right! And I'm going to enjoy killing you both again and again!" Suddenly, before a fight could even begin, the world went grayscale. However, no buttons or health bars appeared. Instead, it was just Flowey, Harry, Frisk and Chara, who was floating in the air, looking around confused.

"That is enough." A voice from nowhere said. Stepping from the shadows was a cloaked figure. However, the cloak was partially transparent, revealing a skeletal figure underneath. A scythe rested in one of it's hands.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?!" Flowey screamed.

"I am the end. But I am also, a new beginning." The figure's voice was almost demonic, a mixture of a woman, a man's and a child's voice.

"Who… who are you?" Frisk echoed, a small whimper escaping them.

"I. Am Death. I am here to… make an offer." Death said, it's head turning to the child.

"An… offer of what kind?" Chara asked, floating in front of Frisk and Harry.

"I, am in need of a favor, and you are as well. I can give back Asriel's SOUL, as well as restore Chara back to life. I will also open the barrier. However, I will need something from you two as well." Death pointed to Frisk and Harry, the two inching closer together.

"Wh...what do you need?" The smaller child whimpered out.

"I need you to gather three things. A wand, a cloak, and a stone. But not just any. No, the wand is the Elder Wand." With a wave of it's hand, an image of a want floated before Death. "The cloak is the Cloak of Invisibility. There are many, but this one is unique, belonging to the Potter family for centuries. The stone is a Stone of Resurrection, and can bring back the dead."

"That sounds easy enough!" Frisk cheered, perking up.

"There is one more thing however. Frisk, you will need to give up your powers to SAVE and RESET. Harry, you will need to give up your mother's SOUL. It is long past her time, and her sacrifice will assist in bringing back Asriel and Chara." Death continued.

"Um… who is Asriel?" Harry asked.

"Asriel is who Flowey once was. The son of the king and queen, taken far before his time."

"Now hang on a minute buster! What makes you think I want to go back to being that smelly goat kid!" Said flower yelled.

"You will not disappear Flowey, for you have created your own life. Asriel will come back as a separate entity."

"I… I'll give up my powers. I don't really want them anymore. If this means getting monsters to the surface, then I'll do it!" Frisk agreed. Death turned it's head to Harry.

"I… but mom… I don't want her to go…" Harry sniffed. "But… I'll do it. Mom… mom is gone. And… she's been protecting me all this time, and now I want to protect the people I care about too. So. I'll do it." Before Death could continue, Frisk spoke up.

"Wait a second! What about Flowey and Chara's power to SAVE and RESET?" They asked.

"You currently have that power, and once I take it away, no one will be able to use it again. It is not a power that was meant to be in the hands of mortals, however an… error from one of my colleagues allowed the power to come into this realm." Death explained.

"I see… w-well… I guess that's all right? Harry and I just need to give those things up and everything will be good?" Frisk questioned, looking at the figure.

"This is very brave of you two. Remember, you must bring me those three items before you pass away. You have quite a long time to do so." Death waved it's hand and Harry's SOUL appeared. The white part peeled away and floated into Death's hand, where it vanished. Frisk then felt a bit… weak, but otherwise was fine.

"When you awaken next, you will be joined by the two who have been lost for a long time. I hope you all enjoy your lives. Be well." And then the world went black.

Harry opened his eyes, groaning slightly at the weight on top of him, as well as something tickling his nose. He suddenly heard a woman gasp, and he turned his head to see Toriel staring in his direction. No… staring at what was on top of him.

He looked up and saw a kid laying on top of him. The goat kind of kid. The small, fuzzy child opened it's eyes as well and looked around, it's eyes landing on Toriel.

"Mom… Dad…" The boy, as far as Harry could tell, whispered, then jumped off of him, running over to his parents that hugged him tightly.

"M-my son… but how? You were turned into dust! Oh… who cares! You are here now." Toriel cried, tears soaking into her fur.

"Asriel… you… Whoever did this… thank you." Asgore whispered. Harry sat up and looked around, seeing Frisk lying under Chara, who slowly woke up as well.

Chara was wondering why his head hurt so much, then realized he could feel the grass under him. He gasped and jumped off of Frisk, looking at his hands. He looked towards the Dreemurr family and frowned, feeling a bit jealous.

Asgore opened his eyes and prepared to say something when he saw Chara.

"Chara… y-you too?" He gasped, making Toriel and Asriel look as well. Asriel yelled out Chara's name and ran over to the other boy, hugging him as well.

"Oof! H-hey Azzy…" Chara whispered, his voice slightly hoarse. "H-hey, c'mon you cry baby, you're acting like we haven't seen each other in forever…"

"We haven't you butthead! I don't know how long it's been but it's been too long! I missed you!" The prince yelled, burying his face into the other's sweater.

"Chara… we missed you as well." Toriel whispered, coming over and joining the hug along with Asgore.

Harry watched the scene with a pang of sadness in his chest. He felt tears pricking in his eyes before he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Sans and Papyrus smiling at him.

"HARRY! I AM NOT SURE IF YOU ALREADY HAVE A FAMILY TO GO BACK TO, BUT SANS AND I ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! I'M SURE THE QUEEN AND KING WILL BE AS WELL! HUMAN! THAT GOES FOR YOU AS WELL!" Papyrus said with a smile. Frisk was smiling as well and nodded.

The royal family broke apart and looked at each other, then at Frisk and Harry.

"There is always room for you two as well. You two have helped us so much, and you are only children. Please, if you do not have anywhere else to go, let us take care of you. We can live a good life on the surface, wherever we go." Toriel agreed, a smile on her face as well.

"Yeah! You and Frisky Bits didn't do all that just to be left out." Chara said, walking over and ruffling Frisk's hair. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that you two want to stay with us, since you've bonded so much."

"C-can I? I… I want to but I don't want to be a burden." Harry's voice was small, and he couldn't look at anyone.

"Burden? No, no! We would be happy to have you. Frisk as well. You two are only children, it would not be right to leave you out." Toriel cried.

"I… don't really have anywhere else to go, so I accept!" Frisk replied, grinning.

"I… want to stay too, please."

"Of course. Welcome to the family." Asgore said, standing up. "Let us go to the surface, where we can start a new life!"

(A/N: I had to resist making Death Grim from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy but I felt that ruined the mood.

Edit: Added some things to the chapter to hopefully make it flow a bit better. Sorry if it's not much of an improvement. )


	7. Knock Knock

(So, this is the first[I think] chapter where I break the fourth wall. I'm just experimenting with it as of now, so tell me if you like it or not.)

Two months had passed since monsters had returned to the surface, in that short amount of time Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Gaster, Alphys, Undyne, Asriel, Chara, Flowey, Frisk and Harry had finally found a house to call their own. It was large of course, though, some of them shared rooms with each other.

"THE ONLY REASON FOR THE TIME SKIP IS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS A LAZY BITCH!"

Quiet Flowey. Frisk had been made the ambassador of monsters, much to the annoyance of many, many politicians. Asgore was still king of monsters, however that title held little weight on the surface. The only kingdom he ruled was the small town that most monsters lived in. He'd asked Toriel to take up the title of Queen again, however she denied.

Toriel hadn't even wanted Asgore to live under the same roof as her, but the children insisted until she agreed. Asgore was very grateful and promised not to be a bother.

Papyrus was thrilled to share a home with so many people, claiming "THE MORE THE MERRIER!". Sans wasn't as fond, but he was just happy to be on the surface. Plus, more people living there meant that there were more people to take over the chores so he didn't have to.

Undyne and Alphys were having a blast together. The two had talked about their feelings, and were now an official couple, a fact that Undyne loved to remind everyone about.

Chara and Asriel had spoken a lot to each other as well, mostly about what had caused their deaths. Chara had apologized many, many times for their actions, while Asriel only smiled and said that he didn't blame him at all.

Frisk was very proud to be the ambassador of monsters, however they despaired when they realized that just because they were an ambassador, didn't mean they didn't have to go to school.

Gaster had been ecstatic to be on the surface again. Apparently he had been one of the few monsters still alive when the barrier was created. He was amazed at all the new technology around, squealing in joy when he saw it.

Harry had a harder time adjusting however, his life with the Dursleys still affecting him. He had nearly burst into tears when he found out he actually got to sleep in an actual bed. For the first few weeks he'd even gotten up early and made breakfast for everyone out of habit.

Flowey was… well Flowey. He was angry and aggressive all the time, and at first no one knew what to do with him, but Frisk came up with an idea. One flower pot later and he became part of the family, much to his anger.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY!"

All was going well… until, one day, there was a knock at the door.

When Toriel answered it there stood two police officers, much to her shock.

"My, how can I help you two today?" She asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Ma'am, we have been informed that you have under your care three human children. We would like to conduct a small investigation to see if you are legally able to care for them." One officer, a young woman replied. "May we come in?"

"W-why yes, of course. Please, make yourselves at home." Toriel stepped aside and let the officers in, where the two looked around the room as if searching for anything wrong.

"First, may we ask where you got these children." The other officer, a young man, most likely new judging by how young he appeared, asked.

"Well, all three of them fell into the underground, the first one, Chara, fell a long time ago and… well, it's a long story. Frisk and Harry fell not too long ago." Toriel explained, sitting on the couch and motioning for the officers to take a seat on the couch across from her.

"Alright, and have you filled out any legal paperwork yet?" The woman asked.

"Well… no, I was unaware that it was needed. However, they've all told me that they have nowhere else to go. Harry… he said that he was abandoned on the mountain by the only other relatives he had." The female officer narrowed her eyes at Toriel's words.

"I see, do you know their surnames so we can find out if they were telling the truth?" Toriel pursed her lips.

"I will need to ask them, wait just a moment please." With that, the monster stood and went upstairs to where the children were. Harry was sitting on his bed, reading a book, while Frisk and Chara played a card game on the floor, with Asriel watching.

"Harry, Frisk, Chara, may you come downstairs please, there are a couple of officers that wish to speak with you." Toriel said, walking inside. All three mentioned children tensed up but nodded, Harry seeming to be the most reluctant.

Back downstairs, the officers smiled at the children comfortingly.

"Hello there, my name is Officer Jenny Marshals, it's nice to meet you all. This is my partner Richard Gumshoe." The female officer, Jenny, said. Richard smiled and waved as well.

"H-Hello… um, mom said you needed to talk to us about some things?" Frisk mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yes, we just need to make sure of a few things to see if it's possible for you to continue living here. Now, we just need to know your surnames so we can check our database for you all. We'd also like to ask you all what your prior living situations were to check if you have any legal guardians." Jenny replied, her smile fading a bit. This seemed to poke at one of Chara's nerves.

"Well, I don't have any other family to go to. My entire family died a long time ago and I was living on the streets before this. My surname is Colombo." Chara ground out. His tone of voice seemed to disturb Richard who wrote it down.

"My last name is Ning. I don't have any family either. I was in an orphanage before this… I don't think they realized though…" Frisk mumbled.

"Mine is Potter… um, my relatives abandoned me at the mountain… They're from England though so I don't know if you can reach them… their last name is Dursley… I really don't want to go back to them though… they were mean." Jenny frowned and knelt in front of Harry after he finished speaking.

"We'll do our best to make sure that you go to the best family… may I ask how your relatives were… mean?"

"They got mad at me a lot and… um… hit me when I didn't do things right." Harry whispered in reply.

"When Harry came to the Underground he had several wounds, many were not from the fall." Toriel added in. By this point Sans, Papyrus and Gaster had walked in, the three not having jobs at the moment.

"she's right. i saw the kid with a bunch of scars. he's also had a hard time adjusting to life here…" Sans revealed, plopping himself onto the couch.

"I see… we'll contact the authorities in London about these guys, and do an investigation. Richard, can you go out to the car and look up Colombo and Ning, and maybe also get the number for the local court so Ms…" Jenny trailed off and looked at Toriel.

"Well, I don't really have a last name, it used to be Dreemurr, however this has since changed. Just call me Toriel." The goat woman replied with a smile.

"See if you can get Ms. Toriel the number so she can get the required paperwork. Normally we wouldn't allow the children to stay with the family but this seems to be a special case." Richard jumped up to follow the woman's orders and ran outside, seemingly glad to be away from the awkward situation.

"If you don't mind, I'd also like to do a bit of investigation of the house to make sure it's fit for children." Jenny added, standing up. Toriel seemed more than happy to do so, showing the woman around the large house.

The main area that one first came in the front door was just a large room with a set of stairs and several other doors branching off. The room had been decorated with a few plants and paintings.

The living room had four couches, three armchairs and a large, flatscreen TV on one of the walls. Some white fur stuck to the couches and armchairs, showing just how much the Dreemurrs used them.

The dining room had two large tables pushed together with several mismatched chairs lined up on either side.

In the kitchen there were three ovens, two sinks, and three refrigerators. A large family such as theirs needed quite a bit of food, especially with how much Papyrus and Toriel cooked.

There was only one bedroom downstairs, which belonged to Toriel. She preferred to sleep downstairs so that she could have easier access to the kitchen and be the first one to hear if anyone broke in.

Upstairs were the rest of the bedrooms, the bathrooms, and the laundry room. Chara, Asriel, Frisk and Harry shared a room..

The kids' room had two bunk beds, lamps, two dressers and several toys scattered about.

Unsurprisingly, Harry and Frisk's side of the room was quite tidy, while Chara and Asriel's side was much messier, mostly due to Chara.

Undyne and Alphys shared a room, for obvious reasons. Sans and Papyrus shared a room as well, though most of the time Sans slept on the couch. Gaster and Asgore slept in their own separate rooms.

Flowey's pot was usually kept in Harry and Frisk's room on the nightstand next to the window, but he could bounce around quite well even in that pot.

There were only two bathrooms, seeing as only three of the residents had a use for them, aside from taking showers. The bathrooms were fairly typical, with toilets, a shower/bathtub, and a sink.

The laundry room was large as well, with two washers and two dryers. The laundry baskets near the door were already completely full, overflowing with striped shirts, capes, lab coats, tank tops, jeans, and several dresses.

Even the outside of the house was impressive, with several large trees, a garden, and even a pond in the backyard. There were a few playsets as well, though most of the time only Harry, Frisk and Asriel used them. Chara used it sometimes as well, usually when he thought no one was looking.

It surprised Jenny very much, but she figured that because Toriel and Asgore were royalty, they had large sums of money, plus from what she heard, monster currency was gold, which went for a pretty big price. (Though it had gone down a bit when monsters came to the surface.)

All in all, the house was definitely fit for children.

When Jenny was led into the children's room Toriel paused and turned to the officer.

"There is… something I must speak to you about. I am not sure if you are aware, but Harry is what we call 'a halfling', a child between a monster and human. I am not too aware of the current laws, but in the time before the war, halflings were legally given both monster and human citizenship, but usually stayed with the monsters, so they could train their powers." Toriel explained.

"Powers? So he has the powers that monsters do as well?" Jenny asked, writing it down a little. "I am not familiar with the current laws either… I don't think there are any."

"I see, well, we shall take care of that another time."

"MOM! THE OTHER OFFICER IS BACK!" Chara's voice boomed up the stairs. Toriel smiled a little and walked back downstairs.

"U-um, well, I looked into it and there isn't a Frisk Ning or a Chara Colombo. I did find a Harry Potter though. Apparently, he was reported missing in England by a neighbor… not his relatives. When asked why they didn't report the child missing, they said that he had run away and they expected him to be back eventually… but… upon investigation of the house…" Richard took a deep breath, his hands clutching his clipboard so tightly that it began to bend.

"They found out that Harry hadn't been given proper treatment in that… well, the 'room' they found most of his stuff in was a cupboard under the stairs and-and there weren't any pictures of him anywhere. Apparently after his parents died Harry had been left in their care… against their will and threatened with some kind of legal action if they didn't keep him…" Everyone turned to look at Harry after Richard had finished his explanation, to find the little boy with tears running down his face.

"Oh Harry… It's OK. Hey, look at me." Frisk knelt down next to their new brother. "You won't have to go back there, promise. You can stay here with us." They assured, though Jenny bit her lip.

"I do not want to upset you Harry, but we WILL have to look into whether or not you can stay here. There's a good chance that you will, but if you have any other guardians, you will most likely have to go to them unless they give up custody or the Dreemurrs take legal action." She explained, kneeling down as well. This just made Harry sniffle.

"A-Actually ma'am, I l-looked into it and apparently Harry does have one other guardian but… he was arrested shortly after his parents death. Apparently he was connected somehow but… I couldn't find any records of a trial…" Richard mumbled.

"No records of a trial? Does that mean the guy didn't have a trial?" Chara questioned, picking at his shirt.

"P-Possibly. B-but! I couldn't find any other guardians so… there's a good possibility that Harry can stay with these guys once the paperwork is filled out." Richard replied with a shaky smile.

"That's wonderful! Ms. Jenny said that you would bring me the paperwork correct?" Toriel added, stepping forward. Richard rummaged in his clipboard and pulled out some stacks of papers.

"There you are ma'am! Once you get this filled out and taken to the courts, the kids will be legally yours!" The younger officer said with a wide grin.

However, things never went that smoothly. While this was happening, Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in Europe, and possibly the world, was just now receiving news that Harry Potter was in fact, NOT, under the Dursley's care.

He had briefly turned off the tracking alarms on the Dursley's house, knowing that they were going on vacation for a while, and he didn't need them screaming at them all the time just because Harry was in America.

However, he had not been informed of WHEN the family was coming back, as Arabella Figg had been away as well, visiting another relative.

When Arabella had returned, and saw that Harry was not there, she first called the police, filing a missing person's report. She then waited a few days, just to make sure that the police weren't able to find the boy, then contacted Albus.

The only reason it took so long for Albus to find out, was because things had been very hectic the last few months, monsters had returned to the surface, much to the fear of wizards. They were afraid of being exposed, and had become more secretive and reclusive. They didn't much have to worry about magical creatures being found anymore, seeing as monsters were now the explanation. But wizards still didn't want themselves to be known.

Albus had been swarmed with paperwork, and only got to Arabella's letter about Harry almost two months after the boy went missing, and now was in a panic. Most of the people whom Albus had spoken to about this subject were in a panic as well.

Deciding to follow the only lead he had Albus took a trip down to the prison where Vernon and Petunia Dursley were currently being held on charges of child neglect. Albus knew he wouldn't get any answers out of Vernon, so he spoke to Petunia.

"You… You want to talk about Harry yes?" She asked, as soon as she saw him.

"That's right. I wish to know what happened to him. Please, Petunia, he is your nephew, and even though your relationship with Lily was strained, you cannot just let Harry die like that." The woman looked down at the old man's words, tears in her eyes.

"Mount Ebott. It's in Wyoming. We left him there. It was Vernon's idea. A couple weeks before… Harry did something… very odd. One of his fingers turned into bone, and a few hours later it was back to normal. That was the last straw for Vernon. I… didn't know what else to do because I knew that nothing I said to Vernon would get through to him. I'm so, so sorry…" The woman whimpered, and curled in on herself, sobbing.

Albus was barely listening. Mount Ebott. That was where the monsters had come from. He also knew the rumors about the mountain. That any human that entered would never come back. However, he recalled that three humans had left with the monsters, and he felt hope bubble inside of him that Harry was one of them.

"Thank you Petunia. I'll be leaving now. I'm going to find Harry, and perhaps bring him back into your care." Before Albus could stand up Petunia's head shot up and she gave him a glare that could curdle milk.

"What?! After all that's happened you still want him to live with us?! Old man, me and my husband are in prison! We can't take care of him! If you want someone to take care of him give him to one of _that_ man's friends! I know that one of them never had a goddamn trial and is probably innocent!" She cried, standing up in her chair.

Albus froze at her words, his mind slowly processing them. He let out a sigh. "Petunia… I'll see about Black after I locate Harry. Goodbye Petunia."

With that, the old wizard returned to Hogwarts, sitting at his desk, planning.

First, he would need to find out if Harry was in fact one of the children who escaped with the monsters. The next step would be to find out where Harry was now. The third would be to get Harry to come back with him to England, and find him a proper home. He highly doubted that Petunia would take Harry back, and even if she did Vernon would be a very real danger.

The headmaster sighed slightly, putting his head in his hands. It was going to be a long, hard journey, but one he was willing to take for the greater good of the world.

One week later

Toriel was waiting anxiously for the letter to come in that she now had legal custody of all of her new children. It was supposed to come in today, and when she heard the mail slot open, she ran for it and found the letter.

She opened it eagerly, crying tears of joy when she saw that it was approved. She called down for the children, showing them the letter as soon as they came down the stairs.

Chara, who rarely showed any kind of weakness, was the first to start crying, his body shaking with sobs. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around his mother, burying his face into her dress.

Frisk was the next, though they didn't cry as much as Chara, knowing that everything would be OK. They too ran to hug Toriel, wrapping one arm around Chara as well.

Harry was frozen in place. He wasn't upset, no, quite the opposite, he was ecstatic. But, he was in shock, he couldn't believe that he could stay with his new, patchwork of a family. Finally, he broke out of his stupor and hugged the goat woman as well, desperately trying to hold back tears.

Sans, who had heard the crying, almost ran downstairs, fearing something bad had happened. Papyrus, who was in the kitchen at the time, ran in as well, preparing to cheer up whoever was sad.

Sans knelt down and picked up the paper that Toriel had dropped, skimming over it before smiling a bit.

"jeez kids, don't scare me like that. i thought chara got into the sugar again." He joked a bit, but felt joy welling up in him as well. Things were going well so far, the world hadn't reset, and this was the longest break between resets.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS? IS IT GOOD NEWS?" Papyrus asked, reading the paper over his brother's shoulder. He gasped when he saw what was written there, a squeal following the gasp. "THIS IS WONDERFUL!"

Papyrus suddenly ran over to the group hug and wrapped his arms around all the children and Toriel, and attempted to lift them into the air, but failed. So, he settled for just a regular hug. "SANS GET OVER HERE AND HUG TOO!"

Sans sighed and slowly joined the group, ruffling Harry and Frisks' hair. He was still wary of Chara, remembering how the human had behaved in a previous timeline. "welcome to the family kiddos."

Then, there was a knock at the door.

(Also, it's been a while since I've read the books, so some things might not be exactly accurate.)


	8. Negotiations

When Toriel opened the door she was surprised to see an old man with a long beard standing there. She could feel the magic radiating off of the man, making her tense a small bit.

"Hello? May I help you?" She asked, trying to keep her tone polite. The man smiled.

"Hello. Are you the monster called 'Toriel'? I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in England." He replied, the smile never leaving. "May I come in?"

Toriel was hesitant to let him in, but she wasn't about to be rude, so she did. The children had run off into the kitchen with Papyrus and Sans, so it was just Toriel and Albus.

"What is your business here Mr. Dumbledore?" The goat monster asked as soon as the door was closed. Albus adjusted his glasses.

"You see, I have been informed that you have taken in a young human boy, Harry, under your care. You see, he is what we call a wizard, a very powerful magic wielder-"

"I know." Toriel cut in, stopping Albus in the middle of his speech. "Harry is a halfling, a child born of a monster and a human." Toriel paused and took a deep breath. "To my knowledge, all of these 'wizards' of yours are halflings, or at least have some monster DNA in them."

"I-I see… even so, I am here because Harry needs to come back to England, to someone else who will take care of him." Albus replied, standing his ground.

"yeah i don't think so buddy. you're a little late for that." Sans interjected, stepping inside the room and holding up the adoption papers. "the kid's legally toriel's now. he doesn't have any other guardians, the only other guy that could take care of him is in prison."

"W-well, yes, but I am working to-"

"That is enough! Harry is legally my child now, if you want to take him from me, you'll need to go through the courts! And since you left him with people who abused him, I doubt they'll take your side!" Toriel yelled, towering over the man, a good foot taller than him. This attracted the attention of the other residents, Asgore, Papyrus, Frisk, Chara, Harry and Asriel running into the room.

"Mom? What's going on? Who's this guy?" Chara asked, hands on his hips angrily. Albus' eyes were immediately drawn to Harry, who was hiding behind Papyrus' leg slightly, eyes widening at the sight of Harry's skeletal hands. Albus cleared his throat.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at the school Harry's parents attended. The small boy perked up, excited at the prospect of learning about his parents.

"You… knew my mom and dad? What were they like?!" He asked immediately, stepping out slight. Albus chuckled a bit.

"You're parents were a very powerful witch and wizard. Your mother excelled at Charms, while your father was better at Transfiguration. Your mother was a very kind woman, and your father, while a bit arrogant was very brave." The old wizard said, a smile on his face.

"UM… EXCUSE MISTER BUMBLEBEE, BUT LILY WASN'T A WITCH! SHE WAS A SKELETON MONSTER!" Papyrus cut in, much to the shock of Albus.

"I'm sorry? I'm afraid that is incorrect, as the entire time that I saw her she was a human."

"well, we spoke to her ghost, she said that her parents put a charm on her or something to make her look human, to protect her. and that's why harry here is so strong, and why he has boney fingers." Sans argued. Albus pursed his lips.

"I… see, in any case. I am here because Harry should not be here. He belongs back in England. I am working on finding him a suitable-"

"Hang on there Gandalf! Harry is part of our family now! Legally too! So you can't just take him! Besides, what if he doesn't want to go with your old butt! What gives you the right-" Chara was cut off by Frisk slapping a hand on his mouth.

"He means… well, why are you the one here, and not the police or something?" They corrected, a slightly embarrassed expression on their face.

"You see, I was entrusted as your parents… I suppose lawyer would be the best word to use. As such I am the one who determines where he lives." Albus' words seemed to enrage everyone in the room.

"You mean to tell me YOU'RE the one who left this child with people who abused him?! What even gave you the smallest inkling that they were the proper guardians for him?!" Toriel yelled, poking Albus in the chest.

"I… believed that Petunia would be a proper guardian, if only to take care of her nephew… I was wrong in that regard, I will admit. But I am working to get his godfather out of prison. He was not given a proper trial, as there is the chance that he is innocent." Albus leaned his head down as he spoke, slightly regretful.

"heya, hate to be a buzzkill, but i was looking' up some of the stuff about you wizards, and i saw you had a prison run by things that suck out happiness… that wouldn't be the place where that guy is locked up is it? i mean, if it is, maybe he's not in the best mental state to take care of a kid. besides, as we've said, harry here is legally part of our family. if you really wanted the best for him, maybe you should leave him here." Sans added, kicking his feet on the table. "by the way, he's also got american citizenship too."

Albus pursed his lips, thinking on what the skeleton had said. "We shall talk about this more. I would like to see what Sirius, his godfather, thinks about all this. It is possible he will want custody of Harry, I do not want some kind of legal battle, but that is a possibility. You see… Harry is very important to the wizarding community."

"HOW SO?" Papyrus questioned.

"See, when he was a baby, him and his parents were attacked by one of the most evil wizards alive. However, when the wizard tried to kill Harry with a curse that causes death to anyone who is hit by it, it failed. The wizard also died that day, under unknown circumstances, but it is believed that Harry killed him somehow. He is the savior of the wizarding world." Everyone's eyes widened at the old wizard's words, though, they calmed after a moment.

"I see… that does make sense however. As Sans has said, we spoke to Lily Potter's spirit. She told us that she protected Harry with the last of her strength. You see, monster SOULs are weaker than humans' but, are stronger against magic. But, if Lily used all her energy to protect Harry, she would be vulnerable against it. But, according to her, her SOUL survived long enough to shield Harry's from the spell." Toriel explained, a small smile on her face. Albus smiled as well.

"A mother's love is a powerful thing isn't it?" He mused. He then straightened himself. "As for now however, why don't we chat? I would like to know more about you all and Harry's living conditions, seeing as I am the Potter's lawyer of sorts. I do not mean to take Harry away from you out of malice, I only want what is best for him."

Everyone seemed to mull over this before Papyrus spoke.

"VERY WELL MR. BUMBLEBEE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!" The children cringed a bit, Frisk giving Albus a sort of pitying look.

"I would enjoy that very much Mr. Papyrus."

As Papyrus cooked, along with Asriel who was a bit nervous around Albus, everyone else sat in the living room, talking.

"So, you said that wizards have monster DNA in them?" Albus asked, genuinely curious, as he'd never heard of that before.

"Yes, though, they are known to us as 'halflings'. They are the ones who trapped us underground. Seven of their most powerful magic users created the barrier. It could only be broken by the power of seven human SOULs." Toriel explained, taking a sip of her tea.

"Fascinating… I must admit, I am having a hard time believing that Lily was a monster… but that would explain why she was so powerful… Ah… speaking of, I have a… request if you will. I would like Harry to attend Hogwarts when he turns 11, so he can learn to control his magic." Albus continued, hands in his lap.

"What? Why can't Mom, Sans, Papyrus and Undyne teach him?" Chara asked, crossing his arms. Toriel pursed her lips.

"I am afraid that would be inefficient. While it is possible for a monster to train a halfling how to control their powers, it wouldn't be quite as powerful as it would be if they were trained by others like them. However, I am sure there is a school here in America he can attend."

"There is, however… it isn't quite… to put it lightly, the best. There are many flaws, and while Hogwarts is not perfect, it is the best in the world. We have several incredibly skilled witches and wizards teaching, including some who knew Lily and James personally. I believe Harry would thrive at this school. It is also located in an area of high magical energy." The old man explained, pride in his voice.

"We shall see Mr. Dumbledore. Harry is only 8 at the moment, so he has time to think about it." Toriel said, her voice tense.

"Ah, what about the other two? One is almost old enough to attend, and the other is just old enough." Albus asked, looking at Frisk and Chara.

"Huh? Us? Sorry to break it to you, but we're not 'wizards'." Chara replied, biting his nails.

"You are though. I can sense your magical energy… I had assumed that you all could feel it as well." Albus was a bit surprised at this.

"Perhaps it is took weak for us to sense, but just strong enough for you to?" Toriel asked, glancing at the children.

"Well, I don't wanna go there! It's bad enough that I have to go to regular school, let alone some weird magic school." Chara complained, crossing his legs. Frisk tilted their head.

"I'm really curious about it though! But… I don't wanna go without Chara or Harry! Or Asriel for that matter! Maybe he can go there too? Maybe monsters can learn human magic?" They suggested.

"Y-yeah… I'm curious too! I wanna go to the school… it sounds really cool. But I don't wanna go by myself" Harry agreed.

"Perhaps we could also make an arrangement for some monsters to teach as well. As you've said, monsters are very powerful magic users, and it might be beneficial for everyone." Oh, Albus knew that it would be hell trying to get that to be approved by the Ministry, and even more of a bitch to deal with all the purebloods who didn't want monsters at the school, but he was determined to get Harry to come Hogwarts. It was important for the young savior to learn there, instead of somewhere else, as Albus could keep an eye on him as well as the fact that other magic schools weren't as safe.

"That would be nice actually! I've always wanted to be a teacher. Plus, it would help me keep an eye on my children. And I could teach the children about monster magic and the history of monsters! That'd be lovely Mr. Dumbledore." Toriel exclaimed, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"It would be a joy to have you Ms. Toriel. Though, I must request that you do not tell anyone about the existence of wizards or 'magic users'. We are very secretive. I will take my leave now, I have many things to do. I will return with news of Harry's godfather. Farwell all." With that, Albus left, not at all put down. Things were going better than expected.

Once he was gone, Harry looked at Toriel.

"I'm… not going to get taken away right mom?" He asked, a tremble in his voice.

"No dear, you won't. I will make sure of that." 


	9. Bonus

(This is a little bonus thing for you guys, since I feel like last chapter wasn't that good. I wrote most of it at 2 AM because of insomnia. Enjoy!)

Albus Dumbledore:

ATK: 40

DEF: 20

LV: 16

Headmaster of Hogwarts, old and stuck in hsi ways.

SOUL Color: Red

Petunia Dursley:

ATK: 1

DEF: 5

LV: 1

Harry's Aunt, not as malicious as she seems.

SOUL Color: Purple

Vernon Dursley:

ATK 4

DEF: 2

LV: 2

Harry's Uncle, a whale of a man with the temper of a shark.

SOUL Color: Red

Lily Potter:

ATK: 50

DEF: 10

LV: 4

A monster who was given to a human family disguised as a human. Harry's mother.

SOUL Color: White (With determination)

James Potter:

ATK: 48

DEF: 20

LV: 5

Harry's father, a very brave, yet arrogant man. A douchebag in his youth but mellowed out as he aged.

SOUL Color: Orange


	10. School

(This chapter has an OC in it. He's mainly for world building purposes and a reference to another OC of the same name I have. If you don't like the concept please let me know so I can change it.)

It was not long after Albus' visit that school started. The school was small and located in the closest city, as the monsters themselves did not have a school of their own yet. Harry, Chara, Frisk and Asriel were all the same class, even though Chara was older.

The last time Chara had gone to school was over a hundred years ago, meaning that he had yet to learn many things, resulting in him having to be in the fourth grade. Harry was also in the fourth grade, due to him being quite intelligent.

Their teacher was a man called Damien Lunt. He was a slightly short man, only about five feet four inches tall. He was quite nice though, always helping them with their school work and being very patient with them. Though, he was a bit timid at times, sometimes even letting the students push him around. None of them had ever once seen him angry.

Mr. Lunt wasn't liked by many of the teachers or the parents however, for some odd reason. The kids didn't try and pry however.

The first day of class, Mr. Lunt seemed to be surprised at having monster children in his class, but welcomed his students with open arms. He had seemed a bit nervous, but after a few days relaxed around his new students.

One day, in the middle of a lesson, one of the parents, a woman named Linda, stormed into the classroom.

"YOU! What have you been teaching my son?" She yelled. Mr. Lunt kept a straight face.

"W-well, I handed out a lesson plan at the beginning of the year, and we've been following that the whole time-" Mr. Lunt was cut off in the middle of his sentence by the angry mother.

"I read the lesson plan! But my son has been coming home talking about monsters and genders and so many other wrong things!" Mr. Lunt took a deep breath at the woman's words. He put the book down. His face seemed to change from his normal, slightly nervous expression to one more serious.

"Children, you can have some free time while I speak with Mrs. Evans, please, be patient. Don't make too much of a mess." He said, voice even and calm, before walking out of the classroom with the woman.

Once the adults left, Chara turned to Frisk.

"OK, I have never seen Mr. Lunt like that. What did she say that set him off so badly? And, I mean, if she's mad about monsters being in the school she should already know by now, it's not exactly secret.." Chara mumbled. Frisk looked down.

"I don't know… but, she mentioned something about gender being involved… maybe she's talking about me?" They replied. Harry twiddled his thumbs before getting out of his seat and walking over to the door, pressing his ear against the crack, determined to find out what was going on. Chara, seeing an opportunity to snoop, quickly followed in suit, followed by Frisk who wanted to keep the other two out of trouble. Asriel stayed in his seat, reading his book.

"I do not know what you are talking about Mrs. Westwood, I have followed the lesson plan to the T, I have not taught your son any 'sinful' things. We have a wide variety of students here, so it is natural your son learned about different people besides humans, cisexuals, or straight people. Perhaps if you took the time to learn about it yourself, you'd find that it's not as bad as you think." Mr. Lunt's voice was calm, yet also slightly menacing.

"Why you little-! Just because you're one of those ladyboys doesn't mean that you can taint my son!"

"Mrs. Westwood please refrain from calling me that, or I WILL have you thrown out. I will have you know that I am not the only 'ladyboy', as you so politely put it, in this school. We have several students here of various different genders and sexualities. Your son is even good friends with one of them. If you have an issue with it, then maybe move your son to another school. Your complaining might get ME fired, but you cannot force another student to change their gender just because you are a bi- jerk."

"I AM going to get you fired! None of the adults like you."

"That doesn't mean anything. I have excellent qualifications and if they do an investigation on whether or not I'm a fit teacher they will not find anything wrong. All of my students get amazing grades because I take the time to listen to them rather than focusing on moving as fast as possible. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a class to teach. Good day Mrs. Westwood." Footsteps approached the door and the three children scrambled back to their seats, pretending that they hadn't heard anything. Mr. Lunt looked right at them and winked, making the three pale. Did he know?

"Alright class, back to your seats! We're going to continue our lesson on division!" Mr. Lunt said, with a cheerful smile on his face, as if he hadn't just acted so intimidating to a woman just moments before.

After the final bell rang, the siblings were packing up their things before Mr. Lunt asked them to stay for a few minutes. After every other student had left, he spoke.

"So, how much did you hear?" He asked, his voice timid as usual. Frisk and Harry looked down, sheepish, while Chara held his ground.

"About from the part where she called you a 'ladyboy', whatever that means." Mr. Lunt tensed up before brushing his hair out of his face. He let out a sigh, and his voice became the calm tone from before.

"You shouldn't use that word, it's not nice at all." He replied.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked, curious.

"It's… a bad word for someone who… was born one gender but feels like they are another. Like Frisk." He explained, once again becoming nervous. "I was born a female, but I am a male. It's a bit complicated. But that word is very, very bad and hurtful. You should never use it."

Chara's cheeks went red with anger and Frisk looked ready to cry.

"That's bullshit! Just because you're like that she doesn't like you! That' stupid! She said she was going to get you fired!" Chara yelled, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Language." Mr. Lunt chastised, though it was half-hearted.

"Oh I don't care! I don't want you to get fired! You're the only decent teacher besides mom at this school!" He continued.

"Mr. Lunt… if you don't mind me asking, what else did she say? A-about monsters?" Asriel asked, nervous. Mr. Lunt sighed.

"She acted very rude, I do not want to give you the specifics because what she said was very, very hurtful and derogatory. Just know that she doesn't like monsters at all… or anyone different from her for that matter." There was a small knock on the door, and standing on the other side was Sans.

"did you guys get in trouble already?" He asked, looking at the kids. "you weren't at the usual spot so i got worried."

"Ah, I apologize… um…"

"call me sans."

"I apologize Sans, but I was just having a little talk with them, there was an… incident earlier with one of the parents. Apparently, Frisk, Harry and Chara decided to eavesdrop, so I owed them an explanation, considering the parent had quite a bit to say about monsters and… other groups." Mr. Lunt replied, laughing nervously.

"jeez... i knew humans had a hard time getting along with other things but that's ridiculous. glad they're not in trouble though, or else tori would throw a fit." Sans joked, leaning against the door. "are you done talking? we gotta get home soon."

"Yes actually, there's just one more thing." Mr. Lunt squatted down in front of Frisk and smiled. "Frisk, just remember, you are who you are, and no matter what anyone says, always be true to yourself. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise? Understand?" Frisk nodded at their teacher's words, smiling with tears in their eyes. "Good. You may go now, remember to do your homework!"

Later that night, after the children had gone to bed, Sans decided to talk about what Mr. Lunt had told him to Toriel.

"Oh my… that's… unacceptable! I can't believe a parent would get so upset over something so trivial!" Toriel was a teacher as well, and although she had heard some rather nasty whispers about him in the teacher's lounge, she found said parent to be even more despicable.

"i know right. say... there's that PTA thing at the school right? maybe i should join and… teach that lady a bit of a lesson about being a jerk." Sans suggested. He had to live up to the title of 'dunkle'.

He remembered when Frisk had first called him their dunkle. It had warmed his heart to no end.

 _"So, we're all like a big family right?" Frisk asked, swinging their legs back and forth on the chair._

 _"Yeah? And?" Chara replied, focusing on his homework._

 _"Well… Toriel is mom, and Asgore is dad… so would that make Papyrus and Sans our uncles?" Frisk mused, one finger on their chin._

 _"Sans is more of a dunkle if you ask me." Chara joked, and Frisk giggled a bit at the inside joke, which Harry and Asriel didn't quite understand._

 _"Alphys and Undyne would be our aunts then right? And Mettaton… he's Mettaton." Harry added. The four talked for a while before Sans came in, calling them down for dinner._

 _"Hey dunkle Sans!" Frisk greeted, making Sans freeze._

 _"what Sans?" He asked, tense._

 _"Well, you and Toriel are pretty close, but you're also like our uncle so I just mashed up dad and uncle together! Dunkle!" Frisk hurriedly said, making Sans ease up a little._

 _"that's actually pretty clever kiddo. now c'mon, tori's made meatloaf." The kids jumped up and ran downstairs._

 _"dunkle huh? I like the sound of that…"_

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Sans! I'm in it as well so we can both talk to them about this matter."

'this is going to be fun…"

The next parent teacher conference wasn't for another week, so Sans had plenty of time to prepare. Jokes, puns and pranks galore. He wasn't going to give Linda any MERCY with this, because from what he's heard, she's a real piece of work.

Toriel had said that there was a few problems getting him to be able to go to the meeting, some parents arguing that he wasn't a 'parent'. But Toriel had convinced them somehow, much to Sans' delight.

Although he spent that week planning for the meeting, he still spent time with the kids, Papyrus and his dad.

It was kind of fun helping the kids with their homework, it was pretty easy too, considering he had a PHD. Gaster helped sometimes as well, though he was usually too busy with his work. He was apparently trying to recreate the CORE on the surface.

He still read Papyrus his bedtimes stories, his brother still getting pretty cranky without them.

One night, when he was reading Papyrus his bedtime story, he heard one of the doors creak. Once he was sure Papyrus was asleep, he snuck over to the door and saw Harry leaning against the door, pressed up against it.

"isn't it a little late kiddo?" Sans suddenly asked, making the small boy jump.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just… I-I wanted to hear the story…" Harry whispered back, shaking a little. "I've… never had one s-so…" Sans frowned and sighed.

"you didn't need to eavesdrop y'know. you could've just asked me. here, let's give you one right now." Sans led Harry back the children's room quietly, making sure not to wake up the others. Harry climbed into bed as Sans began to read the same story he'd just read to Papyrus.

Harry shuffled closer to Sans, closing his eyes and relaxing. Somehow… he felt really comfortable around Sans. Maybe it was because he was part skeleton, but he felt so at ease around him and Papyrus. He fell asleep easily.

Sans chuckled a little as he watched the kid fall asleep. Over the time that he'd spent with these kids, he'd grown fond of them. Even Chara, though, it was a slow progress.

Of course, he could remember the other timelines, when he kid had killed everyone, but, now, he didn't seem keen on killing people.

Sans stood up and walked out of the room, seeing a portal on the other side of the hall. He walked towards it and peeked inside, seeing Snowdin forest. He poked his head in and was nearly taken out by a bone.

He looked to the source and saw himself. Well, a version of himself that he liked to call "Edge".

"jeez man you nearly killed me. i didn't know you were dying to see me so much." Sans said, walking out of the portal. Edge looked at him with a scowl.

"what are you even doing here anyway?" The other Sans asked, tapping his foot.

"well, the portal opened up and i was curious as to where it led. so, you haven't gotten out yet huh?" Sans mused, kicking the snow.

"no shit dumbass. have you?" Edge growled. Sans smirked.

"yup." Edge looked shocked.

"wait, seriously? how?!"

"apparently, we were missing something. another kid. name's harry. he's a halfling. so, keep an eye-socket out for him if you wanna leave. he's hard to miss, black hair, scar, green eyes, skeleton hands." Sans explained, leaning on a tree. Edge looked at the ground, hands balled at his sides.

"you're not fucking with me are you?"

"nope, you wanna see?" Sans led Edge through the portal carefully, opening the door to the children's bedroom slowly, pointing to where the small half skeleton lay. Edge's eyes widened and he grinned. The two versions of one person went back to the other dimension.

"wow, can't believe something went right for us for once." Edge laughed, trying not to jump for joy.

"i know right? frisk actually didn't bullshit around this time and just cut straight to the point. looks like your bro's coming though, gotta run." Sans ran as soon as he saw the other version of Papyrus, watching the portal close behind him.

Sans sighed a little, something akin to hope filling his chest. He was trying not to feel it, as he assumed that this peace wouldn't last long and that Frisk would just RESET eventually. But, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

He flopped down onto the couch, leaning his head back and relaxing, until he heard a sound. He opened one eye and saw Frisk standing near the edge of the door.

"huh? what's up kid?" He asked, raising an eyebrow(?). Frisk squirmed.

"I… had a nightmare. It… was bad." They said, tears in their eyes. Sans scooted over and patted the seat next to him.

"wanna talk about it?"

"It… was about a previous timeline… th-the one where me… and Chara…" Frisk whispered, and Sans tensed, his eye sockets going completely black.

"I… I remember what happened. It was one of my first runs… I was scared… and-and Chara convinced me that maybe killing everyone was the way to do things… I think… I think he was just angry, at everything, so he decided to take it out on you guys. I wanted to stop when I killed Toriel because of my guilt, but Chara took over and continued. Then, when I got to you, and-and you SPARED me, I died to you and RESET because of how guilty I was. That's when my DETERMINATION overpowered Chara's and he couldn't RESET anymore. After that, I stopped listening to him." They mused pulling their knees up to their chest.

"kid…"

"And, even when we got to the surface the first time, the world RESET on it's own. I had no idea what to do! Then Harry fell down… I was done pretending that I'd never had all this happen before, because… it'd happened so many times, and now there was finally something different, something that hadn't happened yet. Then, when Flowey attacked everyone… something happened. Someone or, some _thing_ came and made a deal… they'd bring back Chara and Asriel, in exchange for a couple of things… including my power to RESET, SAVE, and LOAD… so, no matter what happens now, this is the last timeline for us." The continued, looking at the ground.

Sans took a moment to process this, before he looked at the ground too, and said in a soft voice.

" e' S?" He asked slowly. The child shuddered at the completely different tone of voice but nodded.

"No more, and even if I still had that power, I wouldn't use it… this is the happy ending… and I wouldn't trade it for anything." They smiled, looking at their friend.

"heh, kid, i know i should be more mad at you but… i think i can forgive you this time. but, if you're lying to me, and plan on resetting and killing everyone again well… you remember what happened last time."

The PTA meeting came around a lot quicker than it seemed, and now Sans was standing in front of the meeting room door, waiting for the others with Toriel.

The first ones to show up were some middle aged mothers who stood as far away from Sans and Toriel as possible, whispering to each other in hushed voices.

The next was a younger couple, who spoke to each other a few feet away, giving the two monsters a small smile when they saw them.

The last ones to arrive were the a few of the teachers, most likely late due to the paperwork that Toriel always talked about.

Sans spotted Mr. Lunt right away, though the man looked a bit different.

The last time he'd seen the man, his hair was up in a tight ponytail, and was wearing a dress shirt and dark jeans. Now, his hair was free to hang over his shoulders, and his dress shirt was replaced by a red hoodie, his pants now slightly ripped.

Mr. Lunt saw Sans and Toriel and smiled a little, giving a tiny wave. Toriel saw the teacher and approached him.

"Hello Damien, how are you today?" She greeted, smiling sweetly. Mr. Lunt looked surprised, as the goat woman almost never spoke to him.

"I-I am fine Ms. Toriel. You?" The considerably shorter man replied. Toriel was quite tall, more than two feet taller than him. Toriel smiled and began to talk to the timid man, who eased up the more they spoke.

"Chara does very well in history, but not so well with math. I'm not surprised as many children find it difficult. Frisk does amazing with language arts, not so much with science however. Asriel is good at Social Studies, but not so much at math, he and Chara get along well in that regard. Harry has some trouble with a lot of things however, I suggest getting him some new glasses." Mr. Lunt said, smiling at the goat woman, who took note of all of that. Their chat was interrupted by a woman speaking.

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late, traffic you know. Anyway, let's get this meeting started. We have many things to discuss." The woman, Linda, said, giving a glare to Mr. Lunt.

The group of parents and teachers filed into the room, Sans taking a seat between Toriel another woman. Linda was at the front of the room, and wrote three things on the board.

 **Staff Misconduct**  
 **Cafeteria Food**  
 **Science Fair**

"First, I would like to bring to attention the misconduct of Mr. Lunt. He has been teaching the children inappropriate things, and has also threatened me when I confronted him on it. I suggest he be fired." The woman began immediately, and everyone turned to look at Mr. Lunt, who was sitting on the far end of the table.

"M-Mrs. Westwood, that is a lie and w-we both know it. I have been following the lesson plan and NEVER threatened you." He mumbled. The man's body was wound up like a bowstring, and looked as if he was about to either burst into tears or curses.

"Don't try to hide it! You're a disgusting pervert who has been teaching the children smut!" That seemed to set the man off, making him stand out of his chair angrily and growl at the woman.

"You're lying! I would never, EVER do something like that to the children!" He screamed shaking. Linda only smiled.

"Well, then why did you go to prison?" Everyone in the room froze, shocked. "I looked you up Lunt, you went to prison for the rape and murder of five children!"

Mr. Lunt looked at the ground, gripping the table tightly. "I idid/i go to prison. But, you're missing the part where I was acquitted, because evidence came into light that I was iinnocent./i I do not need to be called a bad person by someone who used a slur against me! You'll find, Mrs. Westwood, that whether or not you try to get me fired, you will fail, because the security footage from that day shows you yelling at me for allegedly teaching the children about monsters, gender and sexuality, when I did no such thing." Mr. Lunt growled at the woman.

"D-Damien dear, please, calm down. We all know you'd never do something like that. Linda is just overreacting." Toriel tried to comfort the man, but he just pulled his hood up and stood.

"I can tell I'm not welcome here, never have been really, but I will NOT be run out of my job by a sorry excuse for a woman like Linda. Her case won't hold up. If that is all I am needed for here today, I think I'll just take my leave now." The young teacher walked briskly out of the room, quickly followed by Toriel.

Sans was a bit uncomfortable in the room by himself, but lucky for him, everyone's eyes were on Linda, who at least had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Not going to lie Linda, that was kind of a dick move. I mean… you didn't really have to bring up the prison thing, especially since he was found innocent." Another one of the mothers, said, arms crossed.

"Well I didn't know that! I just knew he went to prison!" Linda retorted.

"you should've done better research then. plus, you were mad at him for a pretty stupid reason. my kids were there when you threw your tantrum and heard everything." Sans finally spoke up, everyone now turning to him.

"What do you know? You're just a monster, you don't know anything about human relationships!" Linda yelled.

"well, considering i have two and a half human children, i say that i do. you're just the kind of person who hates anyone who's different than you. kinda sad really. tibia honest, you should really be the one getting punished for how you were treating that guy." Sans leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"That damn tranny is corrupting our children! He needs to be fired!"

"well, a.) that's actually illegal to do, considering the anti-discrimination laws in place, and b.) the guy is one of the best teachers in the school, all of his students get excellent grades, and all the kids love him, their grades would probably drop if he was fired. so, why don't you stop being an asshole, and just let the guy live his life." Sans replied, his eyes going black. "oh, and by the way, my kid is one of those 'trannys' as you put it. so it'd be wise if you shut your mouth."

This kind of exchange went on for a while, until the door opened and Toriel returned, taking her seat again.

"I spoke to Mr. Lunt, he was very, very upset, but I managed to calm him. He's not going to come back to the meeting tonight however. Now, Linda, I understand you have some issues with him, but trying to get him fired over something he did not do is absolutely insane. You are the only one making this complaint, the only one who has a problem with it, so perhaps it is best if you keep your bigoted opinions to yourself." Toriel said when she sat down, looking Linda in the eye. Suddenly, a man stood up, clearing his throat.

"Alright, I have indulged this petty behavior too long. Mrs. Westwood, please, sit down, I will not allow you to continue this idiotic attempt at firing one of my best teachers. Sit down, now. We have other things to discuss that are more important." The man, Principal Bianachi said, striding to the front of the room.

"B-but sir-"

"Now, Mrs. Westwood. If you continue this, I WILL have you arrested for discriminatory behavior." Linda stepped down, making Sans smirk a bit. It was always nice to have justice served.

"Now then, the next thing on our agenda is the lunches. Since monsters have integrated into our society, we will need to accommodate, as well as accommodate students with allergies. Ms. Toriel, Mr. Sans, do you have any ideas on what to serve the monster children?"

"Well, monster food is made mostly of magic, and although humans can eat it, it's not exactly the most healthy thing for them, just as human food is not the most healthy for monsters. I suggest some simple monster food be served, such as pies and hamburgers." Toriel replied, smiling.

"monster food is also 'vegan' as it's made of mostly magic. very little organic things are put into it. plus, if the human kids don't like what's being served they can always try the monster food, like we said, it's safe for humans to eat once in awhile." Sans added. Mr. Bianachi hummed.

"All in favor?" He asked, a few people's hands raised, but another woman, Sharon spoke up.

"Hold on a second! How do you know it's safe for humans to eat?" She yelled.

"My children eat quite a bit of monster food, though, we do alter it a bit, added a bit more physical ingredients to it, so that they can eat it more often."

"What are the effects if a human eats nothing but monster food?" A father asked, looking curious.

"nothing too bad, they get a bit skinny and might get some vitamin deficiencies, nothing too serious but it's not too healthy." Sans answered, leaning farther back on his chair, making the front two legs lift off the ground.

"It's safe for human consumption, so it wouldn't be so bad for the human children to eat it every now and again…" Toriel continued. "I would be happy to bring some in for you all to try if you have any concerns."

"Do not worry Ms. Toriel, we trust you. Though, do you know someone who would be willing to provide the food? We would pay them of course." Mr. Bianachi said, tapping his pen against his chin.

"i'm pretty sure grillby or muffet would be more than happy to. especially muffet, since you're gonna be payin' her." The principal smiled. This was going far better than he expected, though he supposed it was because everyone was too intimidated by the monsters.

"Perfect, and finally, the science fair, we need to settle on a date for it, as well as hand revise the rules on what is OK and not OK to use for their projects."

"Maybe it should be on a Monday? To give the kids something to finally be excited about on a Monday." One of the men, a heavy set man said.

"Not a bad idea John. Plus, it gives the kids the weekend to work on it more if they wait until the last minute." Another woman agreed. Everyone seemed to agree as well.

"Alright, a few months would be enough time for them to finish yes? So maybe sometime in January?" Mr. Bianachi suggested. "If the children are going to be doing a project with plants or something of the sort, they should have enough time to work on it."

"so a monday in january… sounds fair. how about the 22nd?" Sans mumbled.

"January 22nd sounds pretty good. All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands. "Wonderful, now the rules… no animal or human experimentation and no chemicals as usual?"

"whoa, what? i mean, i kind of get the chemicals, but what if the kids what to do something like see which dog food is better? is that banned too? what if the kids have parental supervision if they're handling the chemicals. of course nothing too dangerous though." Sans interrupted. Now, he was all for child safety, but, being a scientist himself, he felt that there had to be a line drawn somewhere. Safe science wasn't fun science.

"That's idiotic! They could get seriously hurt!"

"not if they're careful. if they follow instructions given they should be fine. kids aren't as stupid as you think they are."

"I have to agree with the animal thing he said though. I mean, if they're doing innocent things like testing which dog food they like or what music or something it's fine. But the chemicals… they could get really hurt." Another mother pipped in.

"Hmm… perhaps we ban certain chemicals such as bleach or alcohol, but things like fertilizers and safer household chemicals are OK?" One father spoke, raising his hand as he did so.

This went on for a few more minutes before they settled on a compromise. It was almost 8 at night before they were finished.

"Alright, so that concludes today's meeting. We'll meet back again in one month. Ms. Erickson, you print out the science fair instructions. Ms. Toriel, please contact the monsters for the cafeteria food." Mr. Bianachi said, capping his pen.

As Sans and Toriel left, they received a hate fueled glare from Linda, which Sans returned with a smirk. 


	11. The Dogfather

(This chapter gave me way more trouble than I thought it would. Writers block. I apologize for how short it is, hopefully the next one will be longer.)

It was a week before winter break, when a letter came from Albus Dumbledore, saying that he had gotten Harry's godfather freed from prison, and would be visiting during the break to introduce the man. Toriel had been worried at first, however, there was a second letter attached.

 **Dear Ms. Toriel,**

 **My name is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Albus has told me a lot about you, but to be honest, I'm not trusting his word, so I would like to meet you myself. I would love to see Harry again, and to see if he is doing well living with you. If he is, I won't try and take custody of him, but if not, I will.**

 **I have recently been released from Azkaban prison, so my physical and mental state are not exactly well, so forgive me if I act a bit strange.**

 **Sirius Orion Black Proofread by Remus Lupin.**

The handwriting was very sloppy, making it difficult to read, as well as the ink being smeared in some places. The final paragraph was written in different, neater handwriting, which Toriel assumed to have been written by 'Remus'.

Toriel showed the letter to the other residents of the house, making them a bit relieved.

"WELL, YOUNG HARRY IS BEING TAKEN GREAT CARE OF HERE! SO MR. BLACK WILL NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT TAKING HIM AWAY!" Papyrus proclaimed, picking up said child and putting him on his shoulders.

Harry smiled a bit. Truthfully, he did want to meet his godfather, mostly out of curiosity. Frisk was reading the letter over Toriel's shoulder, snickering at the sloppy handwriting.

"Hm… Azkaban… I recognize that name. Ah, yes, it's a wizarding prison, guarded by Dementors, beasts that feed off suffering and depression… if that man was there for seven years, I can understand if his mental state was damaged…" Gaster mused.

"Poor dear… Hopefully that Dumbledore fellow won't try to interfere… You… ARE happy here aren't you Harry?" Toriel asked, looking for confirmation. Harry nodded quickly.

"I like living here with you all… Frisk, Chara, Asriel, you, dad, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettatton… I love living you guys." The small boy replied, leaning his head onto Papyrus' skull. "You're… my family now."

Papyrus let out a squeal of joy and pulled the half human off his head, and into his arms, squeezing him in a hug.

"IT WARMS MY BONES TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT! EVERYONE! GROUP HUG TO BEING A FAMILY!" Papyrus left the others no choice as he immediately wrapped them in a hug. Chara struggled in the grip but eventually gave into the hugging, a pout on his face.

"I am so, so glad to hear you say that my child. We are a family, no matter what happens. I promise, you will all live good lives here." Toriel whispered, gently patting her children's heads.

The visit from the two men came two days before Christmas, which monsters had taken up after finding out how similar it was to their holiday, Gyftmas. The two came at just past six in the morning, much to the annoyance of some of the… lazier residents.

Sans had been sleeping on the couch as usual, when he heard the door knock. He groaned, sitting up, rubbing his eye socket slowly. He was so going to give whoever was knocking on the door at this undogly hour hell.

Using his magic to levitate himself he peeked through the peephole, seeing the familiar white beard immediately. He groaned, pinching his nasal bone, before unlocking the door. Albus smiled.

"Hello there Sans, it is good to see you again."

"what are you doing here this early old man?" The skeleton asked in annoyance.

"Well, we did not want to come too late in the day, and we assumed you'd be up already." The old wizard explained. The man behind him, who Sans assumed to be Sirius, was looking at the skeleton with something akin to amusement.

"well, the only other one who's up this early would be toriel, and she's in the kitchen making something. wait here, I'll go get her." Sans slammed the door in the wizards faces, storming off into the kitchen to get Toriel.

Meanwhile, Albus looked at Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"Not a very good first impression I'm sure, but we just caught him at a bad time." Sirius shrugged at the Headmaster's words.

"Seems like he has a bone to pick with us." Albus let out a small groan at the younger man's pun, just as the door opened up again. Sans was standing there, his smile a bit wider, along with a tall goat woman.

"tibia honest buddy, that was pretty punny." Sans joked, giving Sirius a wink. Toriel covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"You must be Mr. Black, please, come inside, it's practically freezing out there." Toriel said, stepping aside so the two wizards could come inside. The house was warm, a pleasant change from the almost freezing cold outside.

"Please, take a seat, I'll get you two some tea." Toriel said with a smile, but was stopped by Sirius gently grabbing her wrist.

"I would really like to see Harry. I haven't seen him since he was a baby and… I'm just a little worried." Toriel looked into the man's eyes as he spoke, seeing worry and almost panic in them. The man looked absolutely ragged, long, scraggly beard, long hair, and very thin.

"Ah, well, you see he is at a friend's house along with my other children. They wanted to visit them before the holidays. They should be back in a few hours. In the meantime, we can chat, it would be good to get to know you better." With that, Toriel left the room, leaving the other three in awkward silence.

Sirius was the one to break the silence. "So… out of curiosity, can you take off your arm or something? Since you're a skeleton?"

Sans raised an imaginary eyebrow, before shrugging. "i dunno, let's find out, i'll give you a hand with it." Sans held out his hand, which Sirius took. Despite how lightly the touch was, Sans' hand came right off, startling the young man.

Sans snickered and reattached his hand. "can't believe you fell for that. anyway, I'm sans the skeleton. harry calls me his 'dunkle'. i got a question for you now." Sans leaned forward, hands folded on his lap. "did you know lily potter was a skeleton monster?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Wait what? No way, Lily looked like a human!" Sans shrugged.

"huh, well, it's just that since harry is a halfling, one of his parents had to be a monster, and from what lily's ghost told us, it was her."

"Wait, Lily's ghost?"

"yup, she was still hanging around protecting her kid. she moved on after monsters were freed though, don't know why, i just know what the kids told me."

Sirius looked at the ground, seemingly lost in thought.

"ya shouldn't be so surprised though. 'wizards' are just the descendants of monsters who had kids with humans. so, harry being half monster isn't too surprisin'. heck, for all we know, one of your relatives was probably a monster." Sans commented, making Sirius perk up slightly.

"That would kind of explain why Lily was so powerful… question, is it a kind of thing that the closer related you are to monsters, the more powerful you are?" Sirius asked, humming when Sans nodded.

"yup, also, if two half monsters have a kid, it'll be more powerful than if it was a half monster and a full human, though not as powerful as a monster. plus, the further this goes on, the weaker the magic is." Sans explained, putting his feet on the coffee table. Toriel, who must have some sort of radar for that sort of thing, came in at that moment and gave Sans a glare, making the skeleton sweat and put his feet down.

"The children should be arriving home soon, so, Mr. Black, Mr. Dumbledore, please, be ready. Also… if Chara is rude, I apologize in advance, he's not exactly fond of strangers."


	12. Family

"so, pal, about that pun earlier. it was good, but i think i can lend you a hand in improving them, whaddya say?" Sans held out his hand to Sirius, but when the other took it, the hand as well as the arm came clean off, making Sirius yelp. "hey, i said i'd give you a hand."

Toriel, sitting next to Sans, was trying hard to cover up her laughter, while Albus was doing his best not to groan, because although he'd done similar jokes in the past with props, it was still a horrible joke.

Sirius paused for a moment before bursting into laughter. The gag reminded him so much of what he and his friends used to do in the past, that he couldn't help himself.

"SANS! I CAN HEAR YOU MAKING HORRIBLE JOKES FROM UP HERE! YOU ARE DISTURBING FLOWEY AND I'S PUZZLE GAME!" A voice called from upstair, causing everyone's heads to turn in that direction.

"c'mon paps, it's been awhile since i've had an audience like this guy before! he likes puns almost as much as i do!" Sans responded. There was stomping as the person upstairs came closer, then a skull poked out from behind the wall, peering into the living room.

"OH! HELLO THERE! I DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD GUESTS! COME FLOWEY! LET'S GO GREET OUR NEW FRIENDS!" The skeleton said with a grin, grabbing the dark brown pot from off the ground.

Flowey, for his part, was silent. He didn't move, nor did he say anything, doing his best to pretend to be a normal flower. He'd played this prank on others in the past, and it NEVER got old.

"GREETINGS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU! THOUGH, I BELIEVE WE'VE MET ALREADY!" Papyrus said, tilting his head at Albus.

"We have, I am Albus Dumbledore. This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." Albus responded, with a smile on his face. Sirius held out his hand, which Papyrus took after putting Flowey on the table.

"IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU! THIS IS FLOWEY! HE IS A VERY GOOD FRIEND OF MINE!" Papyrus introduced, gesturing to the still unmoving flower. Sirius had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. How old was this monster? 3? He seemed far too old to be making friends with inanimate objects.

But, Sirius, deciding to humor the skeleton, reached out to one of Flowey's leaves to 'shake' it, but was stopped when Flowey suddenly turned and gave him a huge smile.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower!" Said flower exclaimed, making Sirius jump back with a shout of surprise. Flowey doubled over with laughter, tears rolling down his face. "That never gets old! You idiot!"

"Flowey, don't be rude! It's not polite to scare our guests like that!" Toriel chastised, giving the flower a disapproving look. Sans, however, was chuckling.

"i'll, admit that was pretty clever you little weed." The shorter skeleton admitted, winking. Flowey had a smug look on his face.

"I… didn't know that plants could be monsters. I mean, the Whomping Willow might count but it can't talk! The closest thing to that would be mandrakes!" Sirius exclaimed, hand over his chest.

"Normally no, but Flowey is… special shall we say. Alphys created him by accident." Toriel explained.

Sirius was about to say something, when the front door unlocked, and in stepped four children.

"Mom! We're home! MK's parents sent over some cookies!" Frisk called, motioning to Chara, who had one hand in the bag of cookies, but took it out when everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Welcome home my children! I hope you had a nice time. We do have some guests so be on your best behavior." Toriel greeted, standing up and walking over to the four, pulling them into a tight hug.

The children hugged their mother back tightly, but Harry's eyes were focused on Sirius, who was staring back as well. When he was released from Toriel's embrace, the small halfling squirmed, moving closer to Frisk nervously.

"A-Are you my godfather?" He asked, his voice small. Sirius nodded. "I… kind of recognize you… somehow…"

"Yeah, I am… I don't know how you remember me, since the last time I saw you… you were just a little baby…" Sirius gulped slightly, his eyes becoming shiny. "Harry, I'm so, so sorry. I… that night, I was so angry that I did something reckless, which made me be locked up. If I hadn't done that, then you wouldn't have had to go to the Dursleys, I'm so sorry…"

Harry stared at the man desperately trying to hold back tears. He fidgeted a bit before Frisk pulled him along towards Sirius, stopping just in front of the couch.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Frisk, I traveled with Harry all through the Underground! This is Chara and Asriel, our brothers." The ten year old smiled and held out their hand, which Sirius took gently.

"Nice to meet you. Um… I'm not really good with kids so… sorry…" Sirius mumbled back, rubbing the back of his head. Frisk elbowed Harry in the ribs, prompting him to hold his hand out as well. Sirius went wide eyed at the sight of Harry's skeletal hands, but took the tiny hand nonetheless.

"You were… telling the truth about Lily being a monster then… Merlin, how did I never notice?" Sirius mumbled aloud.

"Well, Lily said she had been hidden under a glamour, which wasn't all that uncommon. Many monsters hid under glamors during the war. Some of them managed to continue to do so afterwards it seems." Toriel explained, taking a sip of her tea.

"my bro and i have even been teaching the kid some monster magic, since he has the ability to." Sans added, making Harry grin.

"Wait, but how is monster magic different from the magic we use? You said that wizards descended from monsters, shouldn't the magic be the same?" Sirius asked. Toriel thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose that has to do with the human DNA. Your magic is linked to your SOUL and if one has a mostly human SOUL, that magic is influenced by that." Toriel theorized. "It's a bit unclear, as it wasn't thoroughly studied before the war. Perhaps you can speak with our scientists about it, have them study it so it can be better understood."

"I would be more than happy to assist you. I truthfully wish to know as well." Albus said, a small smile on his face. "I'm sure that if we cooperate, we can make great strides in learning more about the connection between wizards and monsters. The Ministry would have to approve of course but I'm sure with some conversation we can reach an agreement."

"Well, my ex-husband is the king after all, diplomacy comes as second nature." Toriel replied.

"Mom… can we talk with Sirius a bit more?" Harry asked timidly, cutting into the grown up talk which was getting quite boring to him and the other children. Toriel glanced at Sirius, who gave a nervous smile.

"I suppose so, take Sans and Papyrus with you as well, you can show Sirius what they've been teaching you hmm?" Toriel suggested. She wanted the two skeletons to go to keep an eye on Sirius, but she was too polite to say it aloud.

"OK! C'mon, I can show you my 'Special Attack'! Sans and Papyrus taught it to me!" Harry cheerfully said, grabbing Sirius and pulling him to the backyard along with his siblings, Sans and Papyrus.

Sirius seemed confused by followed along, a bit curious. Once they got outside, Harry let go of his hand, and ran into the middle of the yard.

"This should be good, he's been practicing for months, Papyrus was eager to teach him. Sans helped out too a little… not much though." Chara said, sitting on a chair after brushing off some snow. Frisk sat down across from him, eagerly looking at Harry. Asriel sat on the ground, not that bothered by the cold seeing as he was very furry. Papyrus and Sans stood near Harry, who beckoned Sirius forward.

"HUMAN! I AM UNSURE IF YOU KNOW HOW TO BATTLE! DO YOU?" Papyrus asked, a slightly worried expression on his face. Sirius straightened his spine slightly, looking a bit proud.

"Of course! I've dueled a lot in the past but uh… are you sure it's safe to do it around a kid? I mean… Harry's not even 10 yet." Sirius trailed off, earning a scoff from Sans.

"don't worry buddy, as long as you don't have any actual intention to hurt him, you won't. go ahead babybones, rek this guy." As soon as Sans said that, the world went black and white, and Sirius' bright orange SOUL was pulled from his body, making him yelp in shock.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" He yelled, looking around, seeing Harry standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

"It's a battle silly! You dodge my attacks and then you either Fight or Spare me. It's kind of easy. But this isn't a real battle so don't worry. You get to go first!" Harry chirped happily, and Sirius saw several floating buttons in front of him.

He hesitantly pushed the 'ACT' button, then pressed 'Check'.

Harry Potter ATK: 3 DEF: 4 A half skeleton with a kind SOUL.

Harry smiled at Sirius. "OK! My turn now!" He yelled as two, large skulls appeared next to him, and without hesitation, fired blasts of white magic at Sirius.

Sirius, without a wand, could only dodge. He wasn't fast enough however as one of the beams grazed his side, taking off a small chunk of his health. It took a moment for Sirius to recover before he managed to figure out how to move his SOUL over to the MERCY button, Sparing his godson.

"OK, again, what the hell was that? That was not a battle!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"It was a monster battle numbnuts. That's how monsters fight. It's a turn based system. I mean, you could attack someone outside of their turn but it takes a lot of determination and training to do so. Determination and training that you don't have." Chara explained, picking at his nails.

He recalled the first time Harry had used a Gaster Blaster, freaking both him and Frisk out, bringing up memories of that run. But, after a while, they'd gotten used to it, encouraging Harry to practice with it.

"OK, and those… things he used!" Sirius asked again, gesturing to where the Blasters had been.

"gaster blasters. my dad created them… kind of. he just discovered how to use them. apparently every skeleton monster has the ability to create them, it just takes the right training to do so. i don't think any other kind of monster can use them though, since they're based on skeleton magic, which is slightly different than other monster magic." Sans explained with a casual tone, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I… I don't even. Fine… this isn't the weirdest thing to happen to me." Sirius finally gave in, sighing. "But… it's clear that you guys are a good family to Harry… I won't try and take him away from you… on one condition." Sans gave the wizard a hard look.

"and what'd that be?"

"I get to visit every so often." Sirius said with a smile. Harry looked thrilled at the prospect, jumping in the air happily.

"It's a deal!" He yelled.

"hehe, kiddo you don't really get to make that call but… i'm sure tori will agree to it."

(Ok, so that's the last chapter for THIS part. I realized that if I have all the parts on this one story, it'd be like 100 chapters long and that intimidates me way too much. So I'm going to break it up a bit. This is the first part, then I'll do first year, second year, third year and on. It probably won't go on for as long as the actual HP series, since it'd take way too long to write. So, enjoy this chapter and be on the lookout for some oneshots of Harry's life with the Dreemurrs and the Skelefamily.) 


End file.
